En vie jusqu’à demain
by a.a.k88
Summary: Après que la Nation des Monstres ait été établie, rien n’est certain. Max et Alec luttent pour réparer ce qui est cassé et faire avancer leur peuple. Quand une mission va de travers et qu’aucune évasion ne semble possible, ils en viennent à une révélation
1. Part 1

_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas..._

**Titre :** En vie jusqu'à demain

**Auteur :** circleofstars

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Sommaire**: Après que la Nation des Monstres ait été établie, rien n'est certain. Max et Alec luttent pour réparer ce qui est cassé et faire avancer leur peuple. Quand une mission va de travers et qu'aucune évasion ne semble possible, ils en viennent à une révélation qui ne surprend personne d'autre qu'eux.

**Genre :** Drame. Alec/Max

- - - - - - - -

** (1)**

Les habitants de Terminal City quittèrent le toit un par un, laissant un sentiment inconfortable d'anticipation et d'incertitude dans l'air froid. Max et Logan restèrent en place, de leur côté et enveloppé dans leur petit fantasme teinté de rose, serrant leurs mains gantées, mais Alec les ignora de manière significative, présumant que Max n'avait plus besoin de lui pour continuer l'affreuse charade dans laquelle elle l'avait traîné. Au lieu de ça, il se déplaça avec raideur pour rejoindre Joshua, qui regardait son nouveau drapeau claquer dans le vent.

'Joli drapeau, mon pote,' dit-il doucement comme salutation.

Joshua lui sourit timidement. 'Tout va être différent maintenant,' grogna-t-il avec appréhension.

'Ouais, je suppose.'

'Se passera bien,' ajouta Joshua, hochant la tête avec assurance.

'Oui? Content que tu en sois si sûr, mon grand.'

'Monstres devront se serrer les coudes… Joshua, Alec et Max prendront soin les uns des autres.'

'On dirait que Max a de nouveau Logan…' Ca semblait trop complaisant d'ajouter _elle n'a plus besoin de moi, _donc Alec ne le dit pas, mais Joshua l'entendit quand même.

Joshua avait ses propres suspicions sur la nature compliquée des sentiments qui liaient Max à Logan et à Alec, mais il n'était pas prêt à avouer toutes ses déductions à son ami, donc il resta silencieux pendant un moment. A la fin, il dit calmement 'Logan n'est pas un monstre.'

Alec sourit d'un air affecté. 'Pas notre genre de monstre en tout cas,' murmura-t-il avec malice. Joshua fronça les sourcils, trop innocent pour apprécier l'avis du X5.

Après une courte pause, le transgénique se tourna soudainement pour étudier son ami, portant une expression critique. 'Comment va ton épaule?'

'Très bien,' répondit automatiquement Alec. En fait, elle était inconfortablement engourdie et pendait mollement sur le côté.

'Alec,' le réprimanda Joshua. 'Viens…' Il posa une main sur l'épaule intacte d'Alec et le dirigea vers les escaliers. Le X5 semblait pâle et épuisé dans la lumière morne du matin: il y avait des ombres grises sous ses yeux.

'Ca va aller,' protesta-t-il. 'Génétiquement amélioré, tu te rappelles?'

'Pas incassable,' lui dit sévèrement Joshua. 'Inutile avec un bras.'

'J'aime à penser que je suis encore _un peu_ utile,' se plaignit Alec, s'autorisant à être guidé le long du corridor miteux menant aux quartiers de Joshua.

'Méchante Familière a presque battu Alec,' fit gentiment remarquer l'homme-chien.

'On ne me lâchera jamais avec ça, hein?'

Joshua fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir négliger de remarquer l'handicap d'Alec à ce moment-là – venger Annie ne valait pas la peine de perdre un autre ami. De chaque façon qui importait, Max et Alec étaient sa famille.

'Bouge veste,' instruisit-il, poussant Alec sur le divan. Le X5 sourit avec lassitude, touché par l'inquiétude de Joshua. L'homme-chien disparu à la recherche de fournitures, et Alec fit glisser sa veste sur son bon bras, mais stoppa brusquement quand son mouvement fit voler en éclat l'engourdissement rassurant qui avait paralysé son épaule gauche plusieurs heures auparavant.

Joshua revint pour trouver son ami le visage blanc et tremblant, sa veste à moitié enfilée, à moitié enlevée. 'Alec?'

Alec siffla, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement. 'Désolé, je…' Il s'interrompit.

'Veste?' incita doucement Joshua.

'Je… ah…' Alec s'agita sous le regard inquiet de son ami. 'Je ne peux pas bouger mon bras,' avoua-t-il.

Les yeux de Joshua s'écarquillèrent. Il lutta avec l'indécision pendant quelques secondes et puis parla abruptement. 'Je vais chercher Max.'

'Josh, non-,' protesta Alec, mais Joshua l'ignora et disparu. Max était la dernière personne qu'Alec voulait voir pour l'instant; affaibli, il ne se sentait pas armé contre son sarcasme et sa colère. Et il voulait avoir toute sa force d'argumention, après…

- - - - - - - -

Max était toujours sur le toit, observant Seattle se réveiller et se préparer pour la journée, avec Logan à ses côtés. La brise matinale lui piquait le visage, et les doigts de Logan étaient lourds, enlacés avec les siens. A l'extérieur du périmètre de Terminal City, l'activité menaçante s'affairait. La pensée même de ce fait, et de devoir l'affronter, fit douloureusement palpiter sa tête.

Joshua ne voulait pas interrompre Max pendant qu'elle était avec Logan, mais il avait peur pour Alec.

'Max…' commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Elle se tourna, relâchant enfin la main chaude de Logan, et sourit à son ami. 'Hey, Grand frère. Tu as fait un super travail avec le drapeau.'

Il grogna son merci et lui attrapa le bras avec urgence.

'Ca va, Grand frère?'

Il acquiesça. 'Alec…' bégaya-t-il.

Il observa ses sourcils se rapprocher, néanmoins, il n'aurait su dire si c'était avec inquiétude, irritation ou une autre émotion.

'Il était là il y a deux minutes,' dit Max avec légèreté. 'Je suis sûre que même Alec ne peut pas se mettre dans le pétrin en aussi peu de temps.'

'Epaule…'

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit, et elle lança un regard nerveux à Logan par-dessus son épaule. 'Il a dit que ça allait.'

Joshua haussa les épaules, comme pour dire_ hé bien, tu connais Alec. _Elle soupira. 'Ouais, ok.'

- - - - - - - -

Alec regarda la porte bouche bée, impuissant, alors qu'elle se refermait derrière Joshua. _Merde. _Pendant une seconde, il pensa à le suivre, mais un étourdissement le submergea et il repoussa l'idée d'essayer de se lever. Il ne voulait pas que Max le trouve étalé face contre terre. Il devait s'accrocher à ce qui lui restait de sa fierté

Il agrippa distraitement son épaule avec sa main opposée – l'autre était mollement posée sur ses genoux. La blessure palpitait violemment sous ses doigts, envoyant des tiraillements tremblants le long de son bras, en rythme avec son pouls rapide.

C'était une blessure pathétique, vraiment – c'était ça, s'il devait être franc, qui ennuyait le plus Alec. Après tout, il avait déjà survécu à des blessures similaires en y faisant à peine attention; il ne voulait pas que Max pense qu'il était faible, ne voulait qu'on lui lance à nouveau l'étiquette _défectueux_ comme plusieurs années auparavant, après la mission Berrisford.

Il voulait se coucher seul dans le noir jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'arrête. Même s'il était reconnaissant de l'inquiétude de Joshua, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir l'homme-chien pour l'instant. Et il n'avait définitivement pas envie de voir Max, et – il grogna alors que trois séries de pas résonnaient dans le corridor extérieur – il n'avait vraiment, _vraiment _pas envie de voir Logan.

Il se redressa, vacillant légèrement et agrippant toujours son épaule automatiquement, sans même le réaliser. Il écouta les pas approchants de façon fataliste. Max, de longes foulées légères et confiantes. Joshua, plus lourd, traînant légèrement des pieds – il marchait toujours un peu voûté, comme s'il s'excusait de sa taille. Logan marchait avec un rythme maladroit, cisaillé, à cause de son exosquelette.

- - - - - - - -

Max suivit Joshua dans la pièce faiblement illuminée. Alec était maladroitement perché sur le bord du divan. Il ôta sa main droite de son épaule avec un air coupable quand ils entrèrent, levant des yeux chétifs pour saluer son arrivée et offrir un sourire blafard à Joshua. Ignorant complètement Logan quand il la suivit dans la pièce. La veste d'Alec, remarqua-t-elle, pendait de son épaule de façon déprimée.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Alec?' demanda-t-elle. Joshua fronça les sourcils devant son ton impatient, et elle se sentit immédiatement coupable. 'Ton épaule va bien?'

Il lui lança un regard noir, et soupira avec exaspération.

'Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à "Ah, je connais ça"?'

'J'étais occupée.'

'Je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins d'autres choses que tu pourrais faire _maintenant_ pour te maintenir occupée.'

'Je te donne la priorité,' lui dit-elle, sentant les yeux de Joshua sur elle et faisant un vaillant effort pour rester calme.

'Je suis flatté. Maintenant va-t-en.'

Derrière elle, Logan se redressa défensivement et commença, 'Ecoute, Alec-.'

'Joshua pense que tu as besoin d'aide,' l'interrompit Max, fixant Alec avec des yeux déterminés.

'Ca ira.'

'Les enjeux sont plus importants maintenant. J'ai besoin que tu sois en forme.'

'Hah. Je suis touché.'

'Je m'en contrefiche si tu veux jouer avec ta vie, Alec, mais-.'

'Oh, je t'en prie. Tu peux dire "reine du dramatique"?'

'Tu peux dire "idiot macho et égocentrique qui a vraiment besoin d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas invincible"?'

'Pas sans reprendre mon souffle. Tu m'as eu sur ce coup-là.'

Elle s'arrêta abruptement, ravalant le reste de sa tirade, et rencontra son regard. Après une seconde tendue, son regard noir disparu et les deux éclatèrent de rire.

'Capacité pulmonaire spéciale Manticore pour crier sur Alec. Tu te découvres un nouveau super pouvoir chaque jour, hein Maxie?'

Elle sourit timidement. Pendant un moment personne ne parla. 'Laisse-moi y jeter un oeil, d'accord?' demanda-t-elle finalement, et il acquiesça.

Logan, observant, leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Une minute, ils étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge, la suivante ils riaient… il était stupéfié que Max ait espéré le convaincre qu'elle et Alec étaient un couple. Il jeta un œil à Joshua. L'homme-chien portait un sourire entendu qui, sans raison valable, mit Logan mal à l'aise.

'Pourquoi tu ne portes ta veste qu'à moitié, de toute façon?' demanda Max, pour distraire Alec alors qu'elle l'ôtait soigneusement de son épaule douloureuse.

'Effet de mode. Tu crois que ça aura du succès?'

'Le même jour où ce sera cool d'avoir un code barre.'

'C'est carrément cool d'avoir un code barre. Désolé, Josh.'

Joshua sourit.

'Le bébé de Gem n'en a pas,' se souvint Max en souriant.

Alec acquiesça. 'Des codes barres de deuxième génération seraient trop bizarres, même pour Manticore.'

'Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une limite à la bizarrerie de Manticore.' Frissonna Max.

Alec éclata de rire. 'Si un jour, toi et moi on se retrouve dans un équipe pour un bar quiz -,' il fit une pause pour grimacer alors que Max lui enlevait sa veste – 'On l'appellera "la bizarrerie de Manticore".'

'C'est exactement le genre de nom que tu _donnerais_ comme proposition,' lui dit-elle, essayant d'ôter son t-shirt. 'Joshua, tu as des ciseaux?'

'Hey, tu l'as dit en première. Et j'aime ce t-shirt,' protesta Alec quand Joshua grogna et commença à fouiller les tiroirs.

'Je t'en achèterai un nouveau,' dit Max, les dents serrées.

'Sans vouloir te vexer, Max, il n'est pas question que je te fasses confiance pour m'acheter des vêtements.'

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux, insultée. 'Qu'est-ce que _c'est_ censé vouloir dire?'

Son visage fut neutre et innocent en une seconde. 'Rien du tout.'

'_Quoi?_'

'Hein? Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit…'

'Il te taquine, Max,' dit doucement Logan. Il s'était installé dans le fauteuil en face, les observant. Les deux X5 se retournèrent avec surprise pour le regarder. Le rire disparu des yeux de Max et elle hocha la tête, souriant avec les lèvres pincées. Alec était prudemment inexpressif.

'Ciseaux!' dit triomphalement Joshua, présentant sa trouvaille à Max. Alec le regarda misérablement.

'Tu es censé être de mon côté,' se plaignit-il, observant avec résignation Max détruire agilement son t-shirt.

'Max, Alec et Joshua toujours du même côté,' lui dit Joshua avec conviction. Logan sentit un pincement au cœur devant son exclusion, mais aucun des autres ne sembla le remarquer.

'Ca ne lui donne pas le droit absolu de saboter mes vêtements quand l'envie lui prend,' grommela Alec.

Max siffla avec compassion quand elle ôta l'expédient des habits Dalton et révéla la sale blessure. 'Ouille. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?'

'Tu étais occupée,' lui dit-il d'un ton impassible, lui renvoyant ses propres mots.

'Ouille,' répéta-t-elle. 'Ok, Grand frère… euh, de l'eau chaude, des bandages, de l'antiseptique si tu en as…?'

Joshua secoua la tête.

'Luke en a peut-être. Logan, tu pourrais…?'

Logan était irrité d'être envoyé sur une course aussi familièrement, mais ne pu se résoudre à refuser sous les regards concentrés des trois transgéniques.

'Bien sûr,' dit-il abruptement, se levant.

'Est-ce qu'ils écouteront Logan dans le centre de commande…?' commença Alec, se souvenant de la méfiance de Mole à l'égard des 'ordinaires'. Max cligna des yeux, montrant sa compréhension, et se tourna vers le dos de Logan.

'Dis-leur que c'est pour Alec,' dit-elle simplement.

Les mots furent dissonants dans les oreilles de Logan.

La porte claqua un peu plus fort que strictement nécessaire, et le fracas décisif résonna dans un bref silence. Avec un grand effort, Alec ravala tous les commentaires qui avaient été sur le bout de sa langue – il y avait eu quelque chose de nouveau dans la manière dont Max avait parlé de lui à l'instant même, et il ne voulait pas gâché le moment en l'embarrassant ou en la mettant en rogne.

Joshua plaça un bol d'eau à côté du divan, de même qu'une poignée de bandages qui ressemblaient aux restants d'un drap de lit déchiré. 'Merci, Grand frère,' murmura Max, levant les yeux de son examen de l'épaule d'Alec.

Alec lui lança un regard interrogateur, et elle acquiesça. 'Bonnes nouvelles, ou mauvaises nouvelles?'

'C'est obligé d'être les deux?'

Elle haussa les épaules.

'Bonnes nouvelles.'

'La balle n'est plus en toi.'

Alec hocha la tête avec lassitude. 'Youpi pour moi.'

'Mauvaises nouvelles?' offrit-elle avec hésitation.

'Ouais, d'accord. Vas-y.'

'Hé bien, elle est partie dans un angle comme _ça -_,' elle lui montra, ' -vers ton cou, on peut le voir avec la forme de la blessure. Mais la blessure de sortie est ici, donc elle a changé de direction – en ricochant sur quelque chose.'

'Quelque chose?'

'Probablement ta clavicule.'

Il hocha misérablement la tête. 'Chouette.'

'Il y a un fragment d'os dans la blessure de sortie,' continua-t-elle résolument.

Il grogna avec résignation, sans changer d'expression.

'Et c'est probablement le dégât sur l'os qui provoque la difficulté à bouger ton bras.'

'Fantastique.'

'Plus de friction, ou quelque chose comme ça.'

'Super. Je ne pouvais pas avoir une simple blessure par balle. Ma chance est nulle.'

'Je comprends. Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a probablement pas de choses ressemblant à une simple blessure par balle.'

Il la regarda pitoyablement, faisant sortir sa lèvre inférieure et la fixant avec de grands yeux tristes. Elle éclata de rire.

'Aww, pauvre Alec. Allez, ça pourrait être pire. Gem a dû donner naissance à un bébé.'

Alec lui offrit un regard vide, puis rencontra les yeux de Joshua. 'Elle pense qu'elle est si drôle,' dit-il en penchant la tête vers l'autre X5.

Joshua pouffa de rire. 'Nourriture?' suggéra-t-il et il sourit devant les hochements de tête vigoureux des deux autres, traversant la pièce jusqu'à sa cuisine de substitution.

'Tu sais – ce fragment d'os va devoir sortir,' dit familièrement Max, sortant une pince à épiler de la trousse de secours que Joshua avait rassemblée.

Alec souleva son bon bras en défense alors qu'elle agitait espièglement la pince devant son nez. 'Whoa – pas de chirurgie amateur tant qu'on n'aura pas d'antiseptique. Je pourrais attraper quelque chose.'

Max sourit, se souvenant de leur première rencontre. 'Tu es là dehors, dans la crasse et la dégradation depuis un moment maintenant, Alec,' lui rappela-t-elle doucement.

Il sourit, hocha la tête, puis lança un regard en coin prudent à sa main, qui tenait toujours la pince. 'Tout de même…'

Après un moment, Max ramassa un chiffon, l'imbiba d'eau et commença à éponger le sang poisseux qui avait séché sur l'épaule et le bras d'Alec. Alec grimaça à son contact, mais ne dit rien.

Max réfléchissait à ses actions de l'année dernière, et comment elles l'avaient finalement menées à ça. Elle avait amené des centaines de transgéniques dans ce qu'Alec avait autrefois nommé 'crasse et dégradation'. Tout ce qui se passait maintenant était sa responsibilité.

'Comment s'est-on mis à ce point dans la merde?' se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

Alec tourna brusquement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, et fut surpris par la vulnérabilité qu'il y vit. 'Hey – qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à toute ta rhétorique, hein?' Il pencha la tête vers le centre de Terminal City. 'Ils croient tous que tu peux leur faire traverser la crise.'

Elle acquiesça, baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Ca semblait approprier qu'elle ait du sang dessus. Elle mordit sa lèvre et rencontra son regard à nouveau. 'Je suis juste une personne, Alec.'

Joshua leva les yeux de sa cuisine. 'Non, ce n'est pas vrai,' dit-il doucement, mais farouchement.

Max secoua la tête. 'Ouais, ouais… une machine à tuer hautement entraînée et génétiquement améliorée, bla, bla, bla… Mais je ne suis qu'_une- .'_

'_Non,'_ l'interrompit Alec, faisant délibérément un signe de tête vers lui-même et Joshua. 'Ce n'est pas vrai.'

Max ferma la bouche, surprise jusqu'au silence. Puis elle acquiesça, cherchant le regard de ses deux compagnons transgéniques avec hésitation et les trouvant déterminé et sans peur. _Ensemble alors…_

Un silence confortable tomba sur eux, brisé uniquement lorsque Logan revint, exosquelette vrombissant bruyamment, portant une bouteille à moitié remplie d'alcool, qu'il tendit à Max sans un mot.

Elle lui sourit, et lui offrit doucement son remerciement, mais Logan partait déjà. 'Je vais aider Dix avec les systèmes informatiques, Max, si tu n'as pas besoin de moi…'

Elle hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. 'Merci.' Elle donna un coup de coude à Alec, et il se rappela tardivement ses manières, marmonnant son remerciement à Logan.

'Faim?' demanda sincèrement Joshua, avant que 'l'ordinaire' ne puisse partir.

'Pas maintenant, Grand frère,' répondit Logan, souriant avec les lèvres pincées, alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Alec regarda la bouteille d'antiseptique et grimaça avec anticipation. C'était fortement concentré, et, mince, ça allait faire mal. Il observa le liquide s'imbiber de façon menaçante dans le chiffon dans la main de Max, grimaçant alors que son nez sentait son odeur âpre.

Max rencontra le regard d'Alec, communiquant un mélange d'avertissement et d'excuse prématurée. Il fit une grimace et acquiesça, et elle pressa gentiment le chiffon contre le trou dans son épaule. Alec mordit fort sa lèvre, fermant les yeux – Max observa les cordes des muscles de son bras se raidir avec tension.

'Crie,' lui dit-elle, 'ça t'aidera.'

Il laissa sortir un cri sans mot, à gorge profonde, et elle prit rapidement la pince à épiler du bol d'antiseptique dilué, la serra étroitement sur le bout du fragment d'os visible couleur crème et tira fort. L'exclamation d'Alec se fini par un halètement brusque, et il s'effondra, plus pâle que jamais. Max laissa tomber la pince et l'os pour soutenir son camarade alors que le choc le frappait. En une seconde, Joshua fut là pour remettre Alec sur le divan, où il resta couché avec les yeux légèrement fermés, tremblant et prenant des respirations brusques et haletantes à travers des dents serrées. Se renfrognant avec compassion, Max imbiba une bande de bandage dans l'alcool fortement dilué et pressa le tissu froid contre sa blessure, imprégnant le filet de sang qui avait été délogé par l'ablation du fragment d'os.

'Alec?'

Il acquiesça, puis ouvrit légèrement les yeux. 'Ouais... Je vais bien,' coassa-t-il.

'La partie la plus dur est finie.'

'Je parie que tu dis ça… à tous les mecs.'

Elle secoua la tête de façon affectueuse. 'La ferme.'

'Scotch?' suggéra sincèrement Joshua.

Les yeux d'Alec s'ouvrirent complètement. 'Tu as du Scotch?' demanda-t-il; Max rit devant son enthousiasme.

Joshua acquiesça. 'Mole en a. Ca aiderait?'

'Tu parles que oui,' lui dit Alec, au même moment où Max dit 'Juste un tout petit peu.' Alec lui fit une grimace.

Trois verres et sept points de suture plus tard, Joshua servait des macaronis et du fromage – manquant malheureusement de sauce à cause du manque de ravitaillement de TC. Alec, bandé et épuisé, paraissait au moins, moins fantomatique, et accueilli la nourriture avec reconnaissance. Mais Max piquait distraitement la sienne tandis que la magnitude de la tâche qu'elle avait entreprise pesait sur elle, à nouveau.

'Pas assez de fromage?' demanda Joshua, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

'Hein? Non, il y a _plein_ de fromage,' répondit-elle, surprise.

'Trop?'

'C'est parfait, Grand frère.'

'Max, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?' demanda doucement Alec, posant soigneusement sa fourchette sur la table et levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle sourit de façon désabusée. 'Par où commencer? Il y a la police, et l'armée et le Culte de la Procréation. Et puis, il y a le public, qui veut tous nous crucifier. Et le manque de nourriture, et arranger de la place pour tout le monde… l'eau, l'électricité, les armes, les munitions, les fournitures médicales…'

'Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu t'occupes de ça toute seule.'

'Je sais… il y a juste tellement de…'

'Ecoute – on est en vie aujourd'hui. On va essayer de rester en vie jusqu'à demain, et puis on fera au jour le jour. Retrouver doucement la raison.'

'Je n'arrive pas à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait la raison. On en est si loin depuis tellement longtemps.'

'Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà eue. Ca doit être ennuyant,' dit Alec de façon désinvolte.

'Ordinaire,' dit Joshua, pensivement.

Alec acquiesça, exhibant le début d'un sourire. 'Pas de vie nocturne, pas de cambriolage félin… pas de personne lézard et de méchants sortant d'une bande dessinée qui vénèrent les serpents. Tu ne voudrais pas que la vie soit ennuyante, pas vrai, Maxie?'

'J'_adorerais_ que la vie soit ennuyante,' dit-elle avec émotion.

Il souleva un sourcil. 'Vraiment? Vivre dans un appartement luxueux et manger des pâtes et "Bonjour chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée?"' Si elle avait entendu le mordant dans ses mots, elle ne releva pas; se contentant de ricaner et d'acquiescer.

'Peut-être que tu as raison,' murmura-t-elle.

'On n'est pas conçu pour ça,' ajouta-t-il, toujours plus calme.

Elle n'exprima pas son désaccord et Alec se demanda si, enfin, elle comprenait.


	2. Part 2

**(2)**

Le soleil se leva le matin suivant et lança un nouvel éclat sur Terminal City, faisant sortir les habitants de l'état d'animation suspendu dans lequel ils avaient vécu durant le triomphe, les réflexions et les réparations du premier jour d'existence de la Nation des Monstres. Alec se dirigea  vers le centre de commandement avec raideur et un sentiment de crainte – comme si hier avait disparu et qu'il était maintenant temps de s'occuper des conséquences de leurs actions.

Max était assise contre un bureau, l'air agitée, avec Logan planant par-dessus son épaule comme un garde du corps, le visage lugubre. Dix et Luke étaient affalés sur les chaises devant le terminal informatique, mais il y avait une certaine incommodité dans leur posture qui démentait leur nonchalance apparente. Joshua se tenait voûté près de la porte; Mole, vigile près de la fenêtre, observant les activités de la police et des grévistes autour du périmètre.

Alec rejoignit Joshua et s'appuya contre le mur, posant timidement une main contre son épaule.

'Comment tu te sens?' lui demanda Joshua d'une voix basse.

Alec haussa les épaules, pinçant les lèvres. 'Meh,' répondit-il de façon inarticulée. 'Pire que merveilleusement bien, mieux que mort.' Joshua fronça les sourcils, et Alec frappa espièglement l'épaule de l'homme-chien avec son bras libre. Je vais bien, mec.'

Max rencontra le regard d'Alec, lui posant la même question avec les yeux; il hocha la tête et haussa les épaules. Le regard de Logan se posa sur elle et elle détourna les yeux d'Alec, secouant la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle offrit un sourire pincé à Logan.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard; Alec fut surpris de voir à quel point elle semblait hésitante – habituellement, elle n'avait aucun problème à dire à tout le monde ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mais c'était différent maintenant. Ca _semblait_ différent. Les enjeux étaient plus élevés.

'Ok, écoutez tout le monde,' dit-elle finalement, s'avançant d'un pas. 'On s'est mis dans cette position, et on ne peut pas faire marche arrière… Si on veut rester en sécurité, rester libre, on doit régler certaines choses. Il semblerait qu'on soit très loin de tout va bien, mais je pense qu'on doit se mettre d'accord sur nos priorités et s'en occuper une par une.'

Alec acquiesça, observant attentivement les réactions des autres.

'Hé bien, j'espère que tu ne seras pas tellement occupée par la priorité numéro un que tu ne remarqueras pas que la numéro trois te fait exploser en mille morceaux.

'Je suggère que nous évitions cela en faisant des ennemis avec le plus grand pouvoir de feu notre première priorité,' répondit calmement Logan.

'Pas question, mec,' le contredit Alec. 'Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire exactement pour _s'occuper_ de l'Armée américaine, hein? On commence avec les problèmes qu'on peut effectivement résoudre, ou on va commencer un combat et perdre dans trois jours parce qu'on n'aura pas de nourriture ni d'eau.'

'Ou de Tryptophane,' ajouta OC avec une autorité tranquille. Alec regarda autour de lui et lui sourit brièvement. Elle était appuyée contre le mur dans un coin. Ce n'était pas son genre de se fondre dans le décor mais, à en juger par les réactions des autres, Alec n'était pas le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

Mole lança un regard dédaigneux à Cindy, et se tourna vers Max. 'L'avenir de la Nation des Monstres dépend des ordinaires maintenant?'

Elle l'ignora de façon significative. 'Tryptophane?' demanda-elle à son amie, se demandant ce qui avait provoqué son intervention.

'J'ai donné un coup de main à Gem; elle est lessivée depuis qu'elle a eu son bébé….'

'Elle a des tremblements?' demanda brusquement Alec. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça.

'Pas encore trop forts, mais elle ne va pas aller mieux sans prendre ses médicaments.'

Mole tordit ses lèvres tannées en un grognement. 'Je ne pense pas que ça se qualifie comme notre plus gros problème pour l'instant.'

'Ca sera un problème quand Max et Alec seront HS et que le gouvernement défoncera la porte,' fit calmement remarquer Cindy.

'Tu es en manque de Tryptophane?' demanda doucement Logan à Max, de l'inquiétude commençant à se montrer dans ses yeux bleus.

Max remua coupablement. 'J'avais beaucoup de choses en tête…' Elle regarda Alec, qui haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. 'Luke, qu'est-ce qu'il en est du reste des séries X ici…'

'Certains parlaient d'aller chercher un fournisseur. Je pense qu'ils en avaient un peu sur eux quand ils sont arrivées ici, mais…'

'Il n'y en a plus…?'

Il secoua lugubrement la tête.

'Je suppose qu'on devrait en faire une priorité alors,' intervint Logan de façon désabusée. Alec s'attendit à moitié qu'il prenne note de cette révélation assez évidente.

'Max et moi allons habituellement nous approvisionner dans le bureau d'un docteur dans le secteur huit,' suggéra Alec. 'Je pourrais aller en chercher et essayer de rassembler certaines fournitures médicales dont on a besoin.'

Joshua fit un petit son nerveux de protestation à l'idée qu'Alec sorte tout seul.

Logan soupira dubitativement. 'Vous devez parvenir à ce que les transgéniques soient reconnus comme communauté légitime, je ne pense pas que le vol mesquin soit vraiment favorable à…'

'Mesquin? Les idéaux sur le long terme sont une chose, Logan mais là tout de suite Gem doit s'occuper d'un nouveau bébé, et ce n'est pas si facile avec une migraine et des spasmes incontrôlables des muscles.'

'C'est intéressant que vous placiez déjà la série X comme élite; le sommet de la liste des priorités et tout…' grogna sarcastiquement Mole.

'C'est un problème qu'on doit résoudre, Mole; ça n'a rien à voir avec les priorités ou les élites…' intervint rageusement Max.

'_Votre_ problème!'

'Notre problème à _tous_, si on ne le résout pas maintenant; on prend soin des nôtres.'

'Oui, _X5_-452, tu prends soin des _tiens_.'

Logan cria avec colère sur Mole, ses mots se noyant avec ceux de Max. Luke et Dix étaient lugubrement silencieux, étant à moitié d'accord avec chacun. Mole ajouta ses objections vociférantes à la cacophonie.

'Ca suffit!' hurla Alec, s'avançant décisivement entre Mole et Max. Il fit face à l'homme-lézard et continua calmement. 'On a définitivement déjà assez de problèmes sans que tu fasses une rivalité entre les séries X et les transhumains. Mets tes problèmes de côté jusqu'à ce qu'on ait le temps de s'en occuper. Ce dont on est sûr pour l'instant, c'est qu'on n'a pas assez de pouvoir de feu pour tenir contre tous nos ennemis si tous les X5 sont à terre, et on a _besoin _de fournitures médicales pour survive ici. Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ce que tu peux faire pour la nourriture et les munitions, et je vais m'arranger pour le Tryptophane.'

Max fut totalement prise au dépourvu par l'autorité dans sa voix. Elle le fixa; il se retourna et réalisa que ses yeux étaient sur lui, sourit et haussa les épaules, s'éloignant des feux de la rampe.

Après un bref silence surpris, Max continua la réunion avec une confiance apparemment renouvellée, lançant des instructions à tous ceux qui étaient présents. Environs une demi-heure plus tard, les divers participants s'éparpillèrent un par un pour commencer le travail, laissant Max et Logan avec Alec. Le journaliste s'installa devant le terminal informatique, mais bien à portée de voix de leur conversation.

'Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, votre Altesse?' demanda Alec en souriant. 'Superviser vos larbins pendant qu'ils exécutent vos ordres?'

'En fait, je pense que l'un de mes larbins a particulièrement besoin de supervision.'

Alec lui fit une grimace comme un adolescent à qui on venait de dire de ranger sa chambre.

'Ouais, hé bien, manifestement, je n'ai jamais été doué pour être un larbin. On ne peut jamais compter sur moi.' Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Elle fit mine de le frapper espièglement sur le bras, mais il le remarqua et se recula avec alerte. 'Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais oublié…' haleta-t-elle, reculant sa main et puis la tendant pour toucher doucement son épaule.

'Comment ça va?'

'Mieux, la plupart du temps.'

Elle grimaça, ne le croyant pas. Il y eut un petit silence tendu.

'Ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais… le fait que tu ne sois pas un bon larbin. Je compte _bien _sur toi. Je ne viens pas avec toi ce soir parce que je ne te fais pas confiance. Je viens parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre.'

'Je…' Il balbutia jusqu'au silence, touché par son honnêteté, mais il se reprit rapidement et lui sourit d'un air affecté. 'Je ne suis le larbin de personne.'

- - - - - - - - -

Alec se glissa sans bruit dans la pharmacie, s'occupant rapidement de la serrure compliquée de la porte. La pièce étroite et désordonnée se trouvait plusieurs étages au-dessus de l'entrée principale de l'Hôpital de la ville, assez loin des salles pour que les corridors soient silencieux et non éclairés, mis à part les signes lumineux de régulation en cas d'incendie au-dessus des portes.

Un autre jour, ils auraient peut-être passer directement par la porte et se serraient appuyer purement sur l'audace pour les faire entrer et sortir sans question. Mais maintenant, ils étaient célèbres. Leurs deux visages avaient été placardés dans tous les journaux depuis le siège de Jam Pony, de même que les numéros d'assistance publique à appeler si on apercevait l'un des 'dangereux fugitifs'. Et, maintenant, aussi, ils devaient penser à d'autres personnes qu'eux. Gem et son bébé, et tous les autres habitants de Terminal City aussi, sur le long terme, comptaient sur eux pour finir le travail.

Donc, cette fois, ils étaient venus par une route moins attendue – utilisant des cordes pour grimper précairement par-dessus la porte du building d'à-côté; cordes qui étaient également leur seul moyen de sortir sans franchir un labyrinthe de sécurité six étages plus bas. Max rôdait dans la salle d'opération désaffectée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, gardant les cordes et rassemblant des bandages et du matériel de sutures dans son sac à dos. S'ils avaient de la chance, Alec pourrait être de retour dans une minute avec le Tryptophane et d'autres drogues essentielles, et ils pourraient partir avant que qui que ce soit au rez-de-chaussée n'ait cligné des yeux. C'était le plan, en tout cas.

Le nombre de fois où ces escapades s'étaient déroulées selon le plan contrairement au nombre de fois où ce n'était pas le cas, n'était vraiment pas une chose à laquelle Alec voulait penser pour l'instant. Il essaya de penser à des choses positives et encourageantes, comme la malbouffe et la télévision.

Le Tryptophane ne fut pas difficile à localiser, grâce au système alphabétique méticuleux de rangement des médicaments. _Une victoire accordée à un trouble obsessionnel compulsif…_ pensa Alec de façon désabusée, cachant soigneusement la drogue, de même que des antibiotiques et des calmants précisément sélectionnés, au fond de son sac en bandoulière. Raisonnant qu'il faudrait peut-être un moment avant que les transgéniques ne puissent _acheter_ la drogue dont ils avaient si désespérément besoin, et incertain du bienfait que le Tryptophane faisait chez les humains ordinaires, Alec vida tout le stock de l'hôpital. Cependant, il s'assura de laisser assez des autres drogues pour que l'hôpital puisse continuer à tourner jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se réapprovisionner: Max ne serait pas contente si elle pensait qu'ils avaient mis en danger la santé des patients. Alec se sentait assez fier de sa propre vertu alors qu'il quittait la pharmacie et traversa, tel un fantôme, les corridors silencieux. Le sentiment chaud et joyeux s'évapora quand il entendit des voix provenant de la pièce où il avait laissé Max. Il se rapprocha de la porte et se cacha aussi efficacement qu'il le pu.

Max se tenait sinistrement près de la fenêtre, cachant les cordes et son sac avec son corps. Deux agents de sécurité avaient leurs armes pointées sur elle, et elles tremblaient. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils savaient qui, ou plutôt ce que, elle était.

'Je crois que tu devrais appeler ce numéro…' proposa l'un d'eux avec incertitude. Un éclair de panique traversa le visage de Max. Il ne lui était jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit de se demander qui était à l'autre bout de cette ligne. Ca pouvait être Clemente. Mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être White.

Alec rôda avec incertitude sur le seuil, essayant de communiquer sa présence à Max sans se faire remarquer par aucun de ses ravisseurs indécis. Il pouvait voir la tension derrière ses yeux tandis qu'elle passait frénétiquement en revue les possibilités dans sa tête, constamment vigilante pour une ouverture afin d'entrer en mouvement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens pendant une fraction de seconde, et son regard se détourna sans aucun signe de reconnaissance. Elle commença à tapoter ses doigts de façon agitée contre son bras, apparemment incapable de contenir sa frustration. Alec vit au-delà des apparences: ses yeux entraînés captèrent le code Morse dans son tapotement superficiellement irrégulier. _Reste ici; attend mon signal pour agir…_

Il leva les yeux au ciel – inutilement puisqu'elle ne regardait pas, mais ayant besoin de reconnaître son autoritarisme déraisonnable. Les agents de sécurité, pendant ce temps, avaient décidé d'appeler le numéro d'assistance publique, se sentant mal équipés pour s'occuper d'un des Supermonstres sur lesquels ils avaient entendus tant d'histoires invraisemblables et troublantes ces dernières semaines. Ils hésitèrent parce que, étonnement, aucun des deux n'avaient de téléphone portables: malgré leur statut luxueux relatif post-Impulsion, Alec aurait cru que n'importe quelle agence de sécurité sérieuse équiperait ses employés avec des moyens de communication. Même s'ils étaient réticents à laisser Max avec uniquement un superviseur pendant que l'autre partait dans le bureau de l'autre côté du hall pour passer le coup de fil, ils avaient trop peur d'elle pour essayer quoi que ce soit sans avoir d'abord appelé des renforts. Le plus grand, un rouquin, fit quelques pas vers la porte, de l'autre côté de la salle où Alec se cachait. A mi-chemin, il se retourna nerveusement vers son compagnon.

'Ca va aller avec elle tout seul…? J'ai entendu qu'ils pouvaient…'

Alec était intéressé de découvrir ce que le rouquin avait entendu dire qu'il pouvait faire, mais fut déçu. Le garde plus petit interrompit son ami, hochant décisivement la tête malgré les perles de sueurs qui ornaient ses traits effrayés et vaguement Hispaniques.

'Je ne la quitterai pas des yeux – mon pistolet non plus d'ailleurs.' Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Max, affirmant ses mots avec une secousse ferme de son bras armé. Elle souleva les sourcils et pinça les lèvres vers lui, comme si elle était peu impressionnée par une réplique de drague. Alec sourit d'un air affecté.

Rouquin disparu par la porte, et Court-sur-pattes fit un geste impérieux avec son arme vers Max.

'N'essaie rien.'

Elle lui sourit mielleusement. Alec avait déjà vu cette expression. Elle était superficiellement douce, mais avait une touche sauvage. Ca sembla déconcerté l'agent de sécurité. 'Je ne ferais rien du tout…' lui dit Max, la voix sirupeuse et les yeux grands et liquides. Alec lui fit une grimace, sachant qu'elle pouvait voir son expression dans sa vision périphérique.

'Ne me parle pas, non plus. Je sais tout sur vous les montres et vos capacités contre nature…'

Max fronça les sourcils et Alec, une fois encore, se prit à se demander à quel point leur réputation avait été embellie.

'Assied-toi par terre,' lui ordonna-t-il, la voix tremblant avec de l'autorité feinte.

Elle commença à bouger pour obéir et, en bougeant, elle fit le signal à Alec signifiant 'Maintenant!' Alec, pas entièrement certain de ce qu'il était censé faire 'maintenant', improvisa, créant une diversion efficace en bondissant de sa cachette et en s'exclamant 'Bouh!' Court-sur-pattes se retourna frénétiquement et tira, manquant Alec de bien un mètre, donnant à Max la fraction de seconde dont elle avait besoin pour le saisir par derrière et le désarmer, lançant l'arme à Alec, et puis l'assommant avec soin.

Alec souleva un sourcil vers elle par-dessus la forme chiffonnée de Court-sur-pattes. 'Doux Jésus, Max, je te laisse seule pendant une _minute_…'

Elle tordit les lèvres en quelque chose qui était mi-sourire mi-grognement. 'La ferme,' répondit-elle doucement.

Le sourire gela sur son visage quand le coup de feu résonna.


	3. Part 3

**(3)**

Pendant un instant suffocant et confus, Max se raidit avec une douleur attendue, inspecta son corps des yeux à la recherche d'une explosion florissante de rouge. Quelque chose la frappa et elle trébucha en arrière, atterrissant sur les fesses avec un impact douloureux. Mais ce n'était pas une balle qui l'avait faite basculer. Elle cligna des yeux pour faire partir le choc et réalisa qu'il y avait un poids chaud, lourd et gigotant sur elle. Elle se passa la main sur les yeux pour s'éclaircir les idées ; elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa tête tournait, d'habitude elle était bien en temps de crise. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle baissa les yeux pour identifier le paquet dans ses bras.

Le temps agglutiné s'accéléra – soudainement, les images passèrent devant ses yeux comme un film en avance rapide. Elle baissa les yeux, vit la tête blonde bouger faiblement, les bras tendus emmêlés avec ses jambes, la tâche de sang sur le sol. Leva les yeux, vit l'arme toujours pointée et le visage surpris d'un homme qui ne s'était attendu qu'à moitié que l'arme fonctionne comme ça.

La résonance du coup de feu était toujours dans l'air, quoi que c'était peut-être juste dans ses oreilles sensibles. Les secondes passèrent

Puis elle bougea, se dégageant de sous le corps étendu sur elle, se levant sur ses pieds et avançant, plus vite qu'un oeil humain ne puisse clairement voir. Ses bras frappèrent avec une précision brutale – un – deux – trois coups, et avant qu'elle ne s'arrête pour réfléchir, l'arme et son propriétaire étaient sur le sol, à côté de l'autre agent de sécurité.

Max se tint voûtée et haletante dans le calme nouvellement installé, seule avec les trois corps sur le sol.

Puis l'un d'eux bougea.

Elle vit le mouvement avec sa vision périphérique et tourna sur elle-même, se baissant avec les poings levés, poussant un cri d'agression et de défi.

'Max…?'

Avec un grognement, Alec roula sur le dos. Il grimaça, leva une main exploratoire sur son flanc et lâcha un bruit à mi-chemin entre un juron et un étranglement. 'Ahh… Doux Jésus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?'

'A-… Alec? Oh. Je…' Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et serra les poings au-dessus de la tête, prenant une autre respiration tremblante. 'Ouais. Merde. Ok…' Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et évalua les dégâts. Il y avait un trou dans le bas de son flanc, assez loin pour que ça n'ait pas trop éviscérer ses organes internes, mais ça saignait abondement. Elle pressa impitoyablement sa main dessus, et il grogna involontairement, bas dans sa gorge.

'Alors, euh… l'autre type est revenu plus tôt et t'a tiré dans le dos. Tu es tombé sur moi, puis je me suis relevée et je l'ai assommé…'

'Comment il a pu nous tomber dessus? On aurait dû l'entendre arriver.'

'Je crois que tu étais au milieu d'un commentaire désagréable. Imbécile.' Dit-elle doucement, rencontrant son regard pour adoucir la réprimande.

Il gigota sous ses mains et grimaça. 'Ouille. Hé bien, ça m'apprendra.'

'Il en faut beaucoup plus que ça pour te faire changer tes façons d'être.'

'On dirait que tu parles d'expérience là, Max.'

'On sait tous les deux que c'est le cas.' Elle fit une pause, grimaçant à la vue de son sang sur ses mains, comme si ça lui faisait mal, profondément en elle. 'Mais tu as changé…' continua-t-elle doucement. 'Je crois qu'on a tous les deux changé. Beaucoup de choses… semblent… differentes - maintenant.'

Il fronça les sourcils, luttant pour comprendre sa remarque énigmatique à travers le bourdonnement suraigu qui emplissait ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, comme ceux d'un ivrogne. 'Tu devras me redire ça quand mon cerveau sera en état de fonctionner, Max,' avoua-t-il.

Elle sembla déçue mais acquiesça, clignant des yeux. Soudainement, elle fut embarrassée par leur proximité, et le besoin très réel de bouger donna une bonne excuse pour briser le moment.

'On doit sortir d'ici. Il a appelé des renforts.'

'Ouais, et ces deux bêtes têtes vont vouloir te faire ta fête quand ils se réveilleront avec un sale mal de crâne.'

Max sourit d'un air désabusé. Puis les détails pratiques lui vinrent à l'esprit et elle se souvint de la façon précaire par laquelle ils étaient entré dans le bâtiment – la sortie qu'ils avaient prévue allait requérir de la force, de l'agilité et de l'endurance, et Alec, hé bien…

Alec luttait pour mettre ses coudes sous lui pour soulever sa tête du sol

'Merde… ok, bon, on va devoir aller prendre l'ascenseur et sortir par l'entrée des livraisons… Peut-être que tu pourras te faire passer pour un patient dans le pire des cas…'

'Rappelle-toi, on est célèbre, Max… Mince, Mole va organiser une fichue réunion athlétique quand il va découvrir à quel point a royalement merder cette mission.'

'Sshhh…' dit-elle; il grimaça devant son ton condescendant et elle rectifia avec 'La ferme. Je vais aller ramasser nos sacs et puis je vais t'aider à te lever…'

'Attends-,' commença-t-il de façon urgente quand elle commença à bouger.

'Quoi?'

Il secoua la tête. 'Laisse tomber. Irrationnel.' Il s'était refermé, s'appuyant sur la vieille impulsion 'prends sur toi' de Manticore.

'Alec,' reprocha-t-elle sévèrement.

'J'ai juste l'impression que… tout mon sang reste à l'intérieur juste parce que ta main est là. Comme le garçon avec ses doigts dans la digue. Et si tu bouges je vais, comme… exploser…'

Elle fut surprise par l'âpreté de sa peur, et par sa franchise inhabituelle. 'Tu n'es pas une bombe à retardement, Alec,' murmura-t-elle.

'Hah…' Son rire semblait étranglé.

'Là…' elle bougea lentement sa main, lui permettant d'agripper sa propre main contre la blessure. C'était un trou assez petit, mais le sang coulait toujours sans arrêt, et donc Max voulait agir vite, avant qu'Alec ne soit trop faible pour s'aider.

Elle attrapa les deux sacs et les balança fermement par-dessus son épaule et sa tête, puis elle alla s'agenouiller derrière Alec pour le soutenir alors qu'il luttait pour se lever. Il grimaça, régularisant soigneusement sa respiration.

'Ca va?' demanda Max avec doute, lui agrippant toujours fermement le coude des doigts.

Il soupira. 'Ah… ouais. Ouais.'

'Tu n'as pas l'air si bien…'

Il prit une impression faussement scandalisée. 'Qu'est-ce tu veux dire, Max?'

Elle pinça les lèvres avec exaspération et le regarda à travers ses cils. 'La ferme. Allons-y.'

Elle installa un rythme de marche rapide, lui serrant le bras pour l'empêcher de basculer en avant, consciente de la claudication gênante qui avait remplacé sa grâce décontractée habituelle.

Après une longue marche silencieuse le long des corridors effrayants et en bas des escaliers sombres, Alec coassa un avertissement.

'Souviens-toi… on attend ces renforts… à n'importe quel moment…' chuchota-t-il. Max acquiesça fermement. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils lui sautent dessus devant chaque ombre.

'Ca pourrait être juste d'autres agents de sécurité empotés,' suggéra-t-elle faiblement. 'Si on a de la chance.'

'Quand a-t-on _jamais _eu_…_' il fit une pause pour tousser 'de la chance?'

'Il a composé le numéro d'assistance publique qui a été fixé à mon visage dans les journaux toute la semaine,' concéda Max. 'C'est probablement…'

'Notre personne préférée,' Alec finit sinistrement la phrase pour elle.

Comme si leur conversation les avait appelé, des pas résonnèrent plus loin dans le passage.

'Merde!' Max regarda autour d'elle de façon frénétique. 'Là-dedans!' Elle le poussa par une porte sur leur gauche et se tourna pour attraper la porte une seconde avant qu'elle ne puisse claquer bruyamment. Elle s'appuya contre la porte. Ils étaient dans une sorte de salle de traitement, avec un lit à l'air dur au centre. Alec avait les mains à plat sur le lit, les bras pliés pour rester droit.

Il rencontra ses yeux avec lassitude, puis éclata inopinément de rire.

'Quoi?' siffla-t-elle d'une voix fâchée.

Il rit, s'étrangla, grimaça et pressa une main contre son ventre de façon protectrice, toussant toujours. 'On est si fichtrement incompétent.'

'Parle pour toi,' chuchota Max, son oreille contre la porte.

Il la regarda avec une question dans les yeux.

_Ils sont dehors_, articula-t-elle silencieusement. Une des voix était rageusement familière. 'Il ressemble à une épidémie…' siffla-t-elle, glissant le verrou sur la porte.

'Qu'est-ce que c'était?' demanda des voix dehors. La poignée s'agita violement.

Les yeux de Max rencontrèrent ceux de Alec, plissés en une grimace de remords. _Imbécile,_ articula-t-il silencieusement. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Un coup de pied massif frappa l'autre côté de la porte, et ça fit un bruit de fracas menaçant. Les yeux de Max s'écarquillèrent. _Merde!_ Articula-t-elle, traversant la pièce pour ouvrir l'une des armoires sur le côté de la pièce. La première qu'elle ouvrit était remplie de flacons de médicaments, mais la seconde était vide.

Elle saisi Alec par le bras, sifflant 'Cache-toi!' alors qu'un autre fracas résonnait contre la porte. Il lâcha un halètement étranglé lorsqu'elle le tira à travers la pièce, et elle s'excusa avec un chuchotement paniqué. L'armoire était haute et profonde d'environs un mètre, et longue d'environs deux mètres – à peine assez de place pour que les deux se couchent à plat sur le côté, tournant le dos à la porte, que Max avait refermée derrière eux juste au moment où la porte de la salle s'ouvrait.

Max passa un bras autour de la taille d'Alec et pressa sa main sur la sienne, au-dessus de la blessure de son flanc, la serrant fort et tendant les muscles en un effort désespéré pour ne pas être trouvés. Son visage était pressé dans ses cheveux; elle essaya de ne pas respirer trop bruyamment. L'intimité de la situation était intensément gênante et réconfortante à la fois. C'était dur d'être coincé aussi près, les mouvements si limités et si tendus – et pourtant, sa proximité était rassurante.

'Shh…' murmura-t-elle de façon tremblante dans son oreille, sa voix couverte par le sons de plusieurs paires de chaussures marchant lourdement dans la pièce. Il luttait pour respirer sans faire de bruit; malgré ses meilleurs efforts, les halètements et fortes expirations occasionnelles semblaient désastreusement bruyants à ses oreilles. D'un autre côté, à ses oreilles, les battements de son coeur et de celui d'Alec ressemblaient au bruit sourd et agité de deux tambours. Peut-être que les sens moins aiguisés des Familiers et des humains ne les trouveraient pas.

'Où est-elle?' La voix de White, fâchée et impatiente.

'Elle était dans la salle d'opération deux étages plus haut… Liam l'avait sous contrôle mais elle l'a attaqué…'

'Elle avait un complice… un homme-'

'Ou plutôt un mâle… vous savez… un monstre.'

'Je lui ai tiré dessus, mais elle m'a assommé. Ils avaient tous les deux disparu quand on est revenu à nous, monsieur.'

'Ils ne semblent pas être ici…'

Max se permit presque de respirer à nouveau.

'Cette porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur,' grinça la voix sévère de White.

'Mais, monsieur… il n'y a pas d'autre sortie…'

White grogna contre le malheureux agent de sécurité, et Max se prit à souhaiter de manière fervente que White soit aussi stupide que ses premiers ravisseurs.

Elle ferma les yeux avec horreur lorsque Alec laissa sortir un petit halètement, luttant pour aspirer de l'air dans ses poumons. Max retint son souffle, chaque muscle tendu avec anticipation. Elle sentit Alec se raidir contre elle.

Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas entendu.

'Auraient-ils pu sortir par la fenêtre?' se demanda Liam, dans la pièce.

Des pas traversèrent la pièce pour examiner.

'C'est ça ou ils sont toujours ici quelque part…'

Plus de pas, se déployant dans la salle.

'Les armoires, peut-être…?' suggéra un autre agent. Max étouffa un halètement, serrant Alec encore plus fort contre elle avec anticipation et peur. Elle entendit l'armoire d'à côté être ouverte.

'Non… regardez, elles sont remplies de flacons – Il n'y a pas de place…'

La porte se ferma avec un claquement. Elle pria – personne en particulier, que Dieu existe ou pas, elle n'était pas sa créature – qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de vérifier les autres armoires.

Elle réalisa soudainement à quel point elle appuyait fort sur la blessure d'Alec; mais trop tard – sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il lâcha un gémissement agonisant.

'Qu'est-ce que c'était?' demanda l'un des hommes.

Max se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'un intense silence tangible suivit. Elle pouvait sentir Alec trembler contre elle avec l'effort qu'il faisait pour rester silencieux. Détestant ça, mais sachant que c'était la seule option, elle passa ses deux bras autour de lui, une main se pressant gentiment mais fermement contre sa blessure, l'autre se refermant sûrement sur sa bouche. Elle sentit ses lèvres contre sa paume et espéra qu'il savait encore respirer. Le silence s'étira, montant comme une agonie physique en Max.

White brisa le silence et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle l'aima. 'Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps,' cassa-t-il. 'Si 452 et son _compagnon_ ont encore réussi à me filer entre les doigts, je passerais personnellement ma frustration sur chacun de vous.'

Des pas frénétiques alors que les agents de sécurité redoublaient d'efforts pour examiner la salle. Après trois minutes éternelles, l'un deux s'arrêta et soupira. 'Vous savez… cette porte se coince de temps en temps, monsieur. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont jamais été ici du tout.'

Max retint sa respiration, se sentant soudainement mal à cause des murs sombres qui se pressaient sur elle et Alec. Elle envoya une autre prière sans direction, espérant qu'ils s'en aillent.

Elle sentit White fulminer. 'Séparez-vous!' aboya-t-il, avec une rage à peine contenue. 'Trouvez-les!'

Elle écouta leurs pas s'éloigner et détendit enfin sa main, l'éloignant du visage d'Alec. Puis elle réalisa – soudainement, comme une brique dans son ventre – qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir sa respiration contre sa paume. L'avait-elle étouffé à mort dans son effort à garder leur cachette secrète? Elle ne pu s'en empêcher. Le déni étranglé, rauque, passa ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, et toutes ses terribles actions furent pour rien.

'Non!' sanglota-t-elle.

'Attendez!' commanda White. 'Là…'

Elle pu sentir son doigt la pointer comme si un rayon laser était sorti de son ongle, traversant la pièce et la porte en plastique tout droit sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Puis ses pas emplirent ses oreilles, chacun plus bruyant que le précédent, se déplaçant inévitablement vers elle.


	4. Part 4

**(4)**

Max trembla contre la forme épouvantablement inerte dans ses bras. Les pas fainéants et lourds de White étaient amplifiés de façon impossible dans ses oreilles, comme le résonnement des battements d'une batterie, tambourinant sa fatalité. Comme les tambours d'une exécution; sa punition pour avoir tué Alec. Elle pensa au fait d'expliquer à Joshua ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami, et ce fut trop lourd à porter. Un instinct de survie se mit en marche et elle fut en mode soldat, les émotions soudainement engourdies et distantes.

Les pas de White étaient juste derrière la porte de sa cachette. De façon experte, elle roula pour faire face à la porte, se dégageant des membres lourds et flasques d'Alec. Elle était tendue comme un jouet mécanique, les sens en alerte comme un prédateur affamé; au moment exact où les pas de White stoppèrent, lorsqu'il se pencha pour ouvrir la porte et la trouver –

-elle était prête. Son pied jailli en avant dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit violement, fracassant le nez de White avec un _crac_ écoeurant et satisfaisant. Il mugi de douleur et de fureur, le sang giclant de son nez abîmé, et son élan la porta hors de l'armoire comme un _Jack-in-the-Box_. Elle atterri sur ses pieds et continua de bouger, peu disposée à sacrifier l'énergie cinétique qu'elle avait amassée. Elle tourna, plantant un coup de pied dans la poitrine de White pendant qu'il était toujours désorienté. Il tituba en arrière, attrapant la table pour regagner son équilibre et grogna vers elle. Elle le suivit pas à pas, faisant pleuvoir les coups sur le Familier trop vite pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits et riposter.

Avec sa vue périphérique, elle pouvait voir les autres chercher des armes à feu. Elle attrapa White par les pans de sa veste, le fit tourner et le jeta sur ses copains avec assez de force pour les faire tous tomber. Puis elle fit une pirouette élégante sur la table de traitement en métal et, atterrissant sur ses pieds, lança la table vers ses agresseurs. Elle glissa sur le sol, heurta les pieds de White et se renversa, s'écroulant sur le tas de corps remuants. Le bord en métal rebondi sur le front de White, et il fut assommé.

Moins d'une minute était passée depuis que son sanglot avait alerté White de leur présence. Un moment de calme tomba sur Max, à nouveau la seule debout. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sortir une longue expiration, permettant à _Max _de reprendre le contrôle ; bannissant _X5-452_ dans les profondeurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait encore besoin.

Max ouvrit les yeux, repoussant les larmes qui laissaient des traces collantes et salées le long de ses joues. Les deux agents de sécurité remuaient, se tortillant pour se dégager de sous White et la table. Ils se redressèrent prudemment, l'observant, réticents à lutter contre elle et se faire battre à nouveau, surtout maintenant que leur commandant zélé ne serait pas au courant.

'Ca en vaut vraiment la peine?' leur demanda amèrement Max. 'Vous voulez vraiment que vos têtes se heurtent contre des fournitures médicales que cet hôpital peut facilement remplacer?'

Ils échangèrent un regard hésitant, et commencèrent à reculer loin de la jeune femme enragée.

'Rentrez chez vos mères!' aboya-t-elle.

Ils déguerpirent.

Max fut aux côtés d'Alec en quelques secondes. Ca faisait peut-être cinq minutes au total depuis qu'il avait arrêté de respirer – si elle pouvait le faire recommencer, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Le visage dévasté de Joshua hantait son subconscient – elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer, ne pourrait pas se supporter comme la femme qui avait accidentellement suffoqué son ami blessé.

Elle le prit par les épaules et le tira doucement hors de l'armoire, faisant attention à le bousculer aussi peu que possible tandis qu'elle le couchait sur le sol dur.

Elle pressa ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes et força de l'air dans ses poumons inactifs – se prit à souhaiter pour plus d'une raisons qu'il réponde à son baiser. Levant la tête pour prendre une respiration, elle essaya à nouveau, précisément consciente de la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa bouche sensible. Elle sentit un petit mouvement soudain et, malgré son désespoir à le voir se réveiller, elle n'avait presque pas envie de se reculer.

Elle observa anxieusement son visage, retenant son souffle, et sentit un soulagement chaud faire éruption en elle lorsqu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et essaya de reprendre son souffle, puis s'étrangla violement. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant qu'il toussait. Juste à temps, elle aperçu l'expression alarmée dans ses yeux et l'aida à rouler sur le côté, le soutenant pendant qu'il vomissait sur le sol cliniquement propre. Elle lui frotta le dos alors qu'il endurait une série de haut-le-cœur secs après s'être vidé l'estomac, et finalement, l'attrapa dans ses bras quand il s'effondra, épuisé, et prit une énorme respiration haletante.

'Alec? Ca va...? Je suis tellement désolée. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tu vas t'en sortir.'

'Max?' coassa-t-il.

Elle rencontra son regard, humble et contrite et nécessiteuse et foncièrement à l'encontre de ses habitudes.

'Si tu voulais… m'embrasser… tu n'avais qu'à… demander.'

Elle rit de façon incrédule, même si le son était étouffé comme un sanglot. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait toujours comment lui rendre son aplomb. 'Espèce de gros imbécile. Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça.'

'C'est des mesures désespérées,' ajouta-t-il, l'ignorant. 'Tuer un type à moitié et lui faire du… bouche à bouche… juste pour avoir une excuse pour un contact des lèvres…'

Une pulsion s'empara d'elle et, avant qu'une pensée réflective ne puisse intervenir, ses lèvres furent à nouveau sur les siennes. Elle était affamée et désespérée, remplie d'éclat, et il lui rendit le baiser, doucement mais avec émotion. Sa langue goûta l'acide restant sur ses lèvres, mais elle le remarqua à peine. Il semblait plus sucré que tout ce qu'elle avait goûté depuis un long moment.

Elle se recula finalement, ayant presque peur de voir son expression.

Ses yeux étaient surpris, mais ils étaient reconnaissants aussi. Une sorte d'optimisme s'était allumé dans ses iris noisettes. Bien que blanc comme un linge, avec les orbites blessés et de faibles lignes de douleur, son visage n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Elle pensa pendant un moment qu'il pleurait, puis réalisa qu'elle regardait ses propres larmes, où elles étaient tombées sur ses joues.

Elle le fixa, soudainement submergée par de l'embarras, et puis essaya frénétiquement de construire une excuse. Elle venait d'embrasser Alec – complètement, spontanément et audacieusement, comme si elle le faisait tous les jours. Que pouvait-elle lui dire? Qu'elle l'avait pris pour Logan pendant un moment de surcharge émotionnelle? Qu'elle avait glissé et que ses lèvres avaient simplement atterri comme ça, si commodément placée? L'expression exquise dans ses yeux lui dit qu'aucune de ses excuses ne fonctionneraient. Une sensation chaude et papillotante dans sa poitrine l'encouragea à le laisser à ça, le laisser être sa propre explication. Ca serait une parodie d'étouffer cette lumière dans ses yeux.

'Max…' coassa-t-il, la sortant de ses pensés. 'Ce n'est pas que je ne… savoure pas le moment… mais peut-être qu'on devrait reprendre… le truc de la fuite.'

Elle sursauta; surprise. Plus elle laisserait le baiser comme il était entre eux, plus ce serait dur de le reprendre. Mais Alec avait raison. Le 'truc de la fuite' demandait son attention de façon plus urgente.

'Ouais…'

Elle se mit prudemment sur pieds, relevant Alec contre le mur et trébucha vers l'endroit où White commençait à remuer. Elle mit fin à son réveil avec un coup de pied bien placé, puis l'attrapa par les épaules et le traîna vers Alec. Il l'observa, confus et intéressé.

Elle manoeuvra maladroitement la forme inerte de White jusqu'où Alec avait été couché, puis s'agenouilla à côté de lui et, avec un grognement d'effort et de dégoût, le fit rouler dans l'armoire qui avait été leur cachette, leur prison; presque, leur cercueil. Elle claqua la porte, remarquant qu'il y avait des tâches séchées du sang de White dessus.

Alec souleva un sourcil. 'Wow, Max. Quelle façon de rendre un type fâché… encore plus fâché.'

Elle regarda la porte fermée, à moitié coupable, à moitié amusée. 'Peut-être que ça lui fera comprendre les erreurs de ses manières d'agir,' suggéra-t-elle doucement.

Alec ricana. 'Ouais, c'est ça.'

Elle soupira, souriant de façon malhonnête. 'Ouais. Bon.' Elle ramassa la table, la redressa et la poussa devant la porte, protégeant White dans sa cachette.

'Je ne voudrais pas être à la place du pauvre bougre qui va le faire sortir de là,' songea Max. 'Il va cracher du sang.'

'Littéralement, on dirait. On dirait que j'ai raté un sacré spectacle.'

'J'avais l'élément de surprise pour moi,' lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

'Tu es une… personne très… surprenante…' commenta-t-il d'une voix somnolente.

'Whoa-,' dit-elle, se précipitant vers lui et prenant son visage entre les mains tandis que ses paupières commençaient à se fermer. 'Pas de sieste pour le moment, mon joli. On doit encore s'enfuir.'

Il cligna des yeux, grimaçant et se redressant en une position moins affalée avec un grognement d'effort. 'Ouais, ça va. Présent et concentré. Quels sont les ordres, votre Altesse?'

'Je vais appeler Logan, voir s'il peut trouver un plan du bâtiment et nous trouver une route de sortie rapide.'

Alec laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. 'Oh, ouais, lui,' murmura-t-il distraitement. 'C'est un… type assez utile.'

Elle composa le numéro, l'ignorant.

'Je l'avais oublié…' continua Alec.

_Moi aussi,_ pensa Max. Tout haut, elle dit 'Tais-toi Alec. Epargne ton souffle.'

Logan décrocha, haletant. 'Max?' Il y avait un ton bizarre dans sa voix.

'Logan? Ecoute, on a rencontré quelques complications. Alec est blessé. Il nous faut un chemin de fuite, vite.'

'Je sais. On a pensé que quelque chose devait se passer puisque vous étiez en retard. J'ai réussi à pirater les caméras de sécurité de l'hôpital.'

L'estomac de Max semblait glacial. Elle cligna fort des yeux et se força à rester concentrée.

'Ok, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur les routes de sortie?' pressa-t-elle.

'Ca ne s'annonce pas bien, Max. Ces agents de sécurité ont tiré une alarme… Il y a davantage de sécurité et des agents de police qui couvrent les sorties du rez-de-chaussée, dans l'espoir de vous appréhender à la sortie.'

'Merde. Y a un moyen de passer sous leur radar?'

'Je pense que vous allez devoir passer _par-dessus_, Max.'

'Quoi?'

'Si vous pouvez atteindre le troisième étage, aile Est du bâtiment, il y a un saut facile de la fenêtre sur le toit d'un entrepôt abandonné à côté. Je peux m'arranger pour qu'un ami vienne vous chercher à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt et vous ramène à Terminal City. La fenêtre dont je parle est à deux étages de là où vous êtes et le long d'un couloir. Pour le moment, il n'y a personne entre elle et vous; ils sont tous concentrés au rez-de-chaussée.'

'Quelle est la longueur du saut?' demanda platement Max, se mordant la lèvre et regardant Alec.

'Trois mètres. Aucun problème pour un X5,' lui dit Logan, assez froidement.

Max caressa distraitement le visage d'Alec. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau fermer, mais il respirait de façon assez régulière maintenant, et son pouls, quand elle passa un doigt le long du côté de sa gorge, était lent mais régulier. Il ne saignait presque plus. Mais tout de même, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il avait été techniquement mort pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il réussisse le saut.

'Logan, on ne peut pas le faire. Alec est blessé. Il n'arrivera pas à faire le saut.' Les paupières d'Alec remuèrent au son de son nom, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

'Max – je suis désolé – je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de sortir.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire? Logan, on n'y _arrivera pas_ par là. Peu importe les risques, tu dois nous trouver une autre option. Quelle est notre meilleure chance?'

'Ecoute-moi, Max – Terminal City a _besoin_ de toi. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de compromettre ta propre sécurité. Tu dois sortir de là.'

'Mais-,' intervint-elle, frustrée qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre.

'Je suis vraiment désolé de dire ça, Max. Mais tu dois laisser Alec là.'

'Quoi?' haleta-t-elle. 'Je ne peux pas… TC a _besoin_ de lui, Logan. Autant que de moi…'

'Il n'est pas exactement Monsieur Fiable, Max...  De toute façon, ce n'est pas l'important. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de sortir, et il ne pourra pas y parvenir.'

'Logan, je ne vais pas le laisser ici pour White!'

'Je suppose que ça serait plus gentil si tu… l'euthanasiais…'

'Qu'est-ce que tu _racontes_…' Elle était furieuse, luttant pour ne pas hurler.

'Max, je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais tu dois comprendre que c'est la seule solution.'

'Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça Logan. Surtout pas après…' Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait jamais expliqué à Logan ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ben, et elle ne pouvait pas continuer la conversation, donc elle ferma le téléphone. A travers un voile brouillé de larmes, elle baissa misérablement les yeux sur Alec.


	5. Part 5

**(5)**

Logan soupira quand Max coupa abruptement leur conversation. Il espéra qu'elle verrait la logique inéluctable si elle s'arrêtait un moment pour y réfléchir, mais il craignait qu'elle soit trop fougueuse; régie par ses émotions. Elle avait été élevée dans l'idée qu'aucun homme n'était laissé derrière et, après tout, Alec portait le visage de l'un de ses frères perdus. Ca devait avoir de l'importance. Mais, d'un autre côté, Terminal City pourrait peut-être fonctionner encore plus facilement sans Alec. Ca serait triste de perdre quelqu'un qui avait pris une grande place dans leur vie, même si c'était une place incommodante. Il manquerait même à Logan, un peu. Mais ils _pouvaient_ vivre sans lui. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans Max.

'C'est elle?' demanda une voix bourrue derrière lui, sortant brusquement Logan de ses pensées.

'Quoi – qui?'

'Notre leader intrépide. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?'

'Des complications.'

Mole souleva ce que Logan ne pouvait décrire que comme un sourcil, indiquant que cette explication ne le satisfaisait pas.

'Ils se sont faits attaquer par des Familiers en sortant. Maintenant toutes les sorties sont bloquées. Leur seul espoir est de sauter sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin; Alec est blessé et ne saura pas faire le saut.'

'Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux d'aller les sortir de là alors,' sourit Mole, impatient de dire à Max qu'il l'avait prévenue.

Logan secoua la tête avec toute l'autorité désinvolte qu'il pouvait imiter. 'Ca n'a pas de sens d'entrer armes au poing; ça ne fera qu'empirer notre situation. J'ai dit à Max de simplement se tirer de là.'

'Tu viens de dire qu'ils n'y arriveront pas,' fit remarquer Mole, les yeux plissés de façon entendue.

Logan hésita. Il savait que personne n'aimerait la décision qu'il avait dû prendre, mais il estimait que Mole, lui, comprendrait les nécessités et les choix difficiles qui survenaient au combat. 'Je lui ai dit de laisser Alec là-bas. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix.'

Il observa l'expression de Mole s'assombrir. Il était difficile de lire les émotions sur les traits étranges de l'homme lézard. Un tremblement involontaire le fit sursauter lorsqu'une silhouette se détacha des ombres dans l'embrassure lugubre de la porte de la salle de contrôle.

'Quoi?' grogna Joshua. Son visage, fort expressif malgré son aspect surprenant, était plissé par l'incrédulité et la trahison.

'Joshua… Je suis désolé…' bégaya Logan. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inamical parmi les transgéniques qu'à cet instant.

- - - - - - - -

Max frappa légèrement Alec sur la joue, et ses paupières s'ouvrirent de façon somnolente.

'Alec?'

Il grogna, cligna fort des yeux, la regarda. La peau autour de ses yeux était tirée par l'épuisement et la douleur.

'Hey. Logan nous a donné un plan B?' demanda-t-il, semblant vaguement s'excuser de s'être endormi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se sentant étrangement fragile, le visage froid et mort de Ben flottant désespérément dans son esprit. 'Non, pas vraiment,' dit-elle.

'Pas vraiment ne fonctionne pas là tout de suite, Max. On dirait que Logan n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme.'

'Il a dit que tout est bloqué par la police en bas. Il a dit qu'on pourrait sauter sur le toit d'un entrepôt…'

'A quelle distance?' demanda Alec, essayant de garder sa voix indifférente même s'il savait que c'était la question à un million de dollars.

Elle secoua la tête. 'Il a dit que je devrais te laisser ici,' avoua-t-elle. Elle eu presque l'impression que lui dire partagerait le fardeau, bien qu'avec le recul, c'était incroyablement cruel d'offrir un choix pareil.

Alec déglutit. Ouille. Hé bien, si c'était vrai – et Logan ne mentirait pas avec la vie de Max en jeu, peu importe ses différends avec Alec – si c'était vrai, alors ils avaient deux options: la mort ou la gloire au rez-de-chaussée, ou une mort solitaire et hideuse pour lui et une évasion furtive pour Max. C'était désespérément injuste que ça soit reduit à ça.

Alec s'était accroché à son égoïsme durant toute une vie noire d'adversité, avait rejeté sa morale quand la situation l'avait demandé et s'était battu sans répit pour rester en vie, jour après jour. Cette arrogance, cette personnalité égocentrique que Max et Logan avaient trouvé si répugnante, était la seule façon pour lui de conserver un semblant de soi contre cette attaque incessante. Et maintenant, peut-être que cet égoïsme était la seule chose qui le sauverait de la solitude et de la capture et de la torture et de la mort.

Mais il y avait la logique qui disait qu'on pouvait ne sauver personne ou qu'on pouvait en sauver une et ce n'était même pas une question; et il y avait Max, et elle était là et elle le regardait avec ses yeux grands et brillants et chargés d'émotion. Elle était avec lui et elle l'avait _embrassé_ et elle était juste si, si _fichtrement _magnifique…

L'égoïsme le lâcha. Il n'y avait pas du tout de choix.

'Max… loin de moi l'idée d'être d'accord avec Logan pour quoi que ce soit, mais je crois que peut-être…' commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Max observa son visage avec incrédulité. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle s'était attendue à une stupide remarque maligne pour calmer ses nerfs, ou de la colère légitime envers Logan…

Il semblait tellement terrifié, et tellement, tellement jeune, à dire cela alors qu'il était clair que ça l'effrayait au-delà de toute description. Elle l'aima à cet instant.

Elle décida de l'exprimer avec violence.

Elle le gifla, sans douceur, sur la joue. Il se tut brusquement, ayant l'air confus comme s'il commençait à se demander si tout ça était vraiment en train de se passer, ou si c'était juste un rêve provoqué par la fièvre. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas le laisser continuer avec ses hideux sentiments nobles.

'Max!' bredouilla-t-il. 'J'essaye de faire ce qui est juste.'

'Ca ne t'a jamais dérangé auparavant,' répliqua-t-elle de façon irritée.

Il la regarda en clignant des yeux; il ne la comprenait pas à certains moments, mais ça, c'était dément.

'Alec, comment tu peux être d'accord avec Logan? Tu penses vraiment que ce soit même rien qu'une option pour moi, de te laisser ici? Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit… pour… pour Ben.'

Il s'en souvenait, d'une manière vivante. Elle s'était confiée à lui cette nuit-là, l'avait traité comme un égal pour la première fois. C'était marqué dans sa mémoire avec des couleurs de gratitude et de douleur.

Il savait que Max portait toujours cette culpabilité avec elle, et que c'était inévitablement lié à sa relation avec lui, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle se souvenait de qu'elle avait dû faire. Mais ça faisait un peu mal de penser qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il était toujours un rappel cruel de Ben pour elle, plâtré sur le visage du mauvais homme. Mais, en fin de compte, la logique froide que Logan avait offerte de façon si serviable tenait toujours. Max devait survivre et, pour un jumeau mort, ou même pour son propre bien, ce fait ne pouvait pas être changé.

'Max,' murmura-t-il. 'Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ca ne change rien… Logan… il… il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et-.'

Elle le gifla à nouveau, mais plus gentiment, comme une caresse brusque.

'Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas juste à cause de Ben… J'ai besoin de toi,' s'étrangla-t-elle.

'Tu pourras t'en sortir, Max… tu es forte. Tu as les autres…'

'Je ne parlais pas… de la survie. Je voulais dire, dans ma vie. Je…'

Pendant un moment terrible, elle cru qu'il avait l'air horrifié, dégoûté par ce qu'elle essayait d'exprimer. Puis ses yeux furent écarquillés par l'étonnement et l'angoisse.

'Mais, Max. Tu dois survivre; mettre de l'ordre dans cette bande de monstres variés.' Il essaya vaillamment de sourire, mais elle était déterminée.

Elle secoua la tête. 'Non.'

Il mordilla sa lèvre.

'Alec. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Rien n'est certain pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est faire de notre mieux. Au jour le jour. Essayer de rester en vie jusqu'à demain.'

Il soupira. 'C'est maintenant que tu choisis de m'écouter Max? Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, je croyais que tu le savais, depuis le temps.'

Elle soutint son regarde sans ciller; décidée.

Il était mortifié par le poids de sa foi.

'D'accord alors,' coassa-t-il. 'Pour la mort ou la gloire.'


	6. Part 6

**(6)**

'On n'abandonne pas simplement les nôtres, Ordinaire,' grogna Mole. Logan se pencha en arrière, perturbé par le regard intense et le ton colérique du transgénique.

'Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais!' lâcha-t-il, essayant de garder sa voix régulière. 'Mais vous devez comprendre…'

Joshua fit un son bas et inintelligible de protestation et de suspicion; Mole et lui échangèrent un regard qui sembla communiquer quelque chose que Logan ne savait pas décoder.

'Vraiment?' défia Mole de façon obscure. 'Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Certaines personnes pourraient dire que tu serais très heureux de voir la compétition disparaître.'

Logan déglutit, remuant sur sa chaise de façon mal à l'aise. Il tenta un sourire pour alléger l'atmosphère péniblement chargée. 'Honnêtement, Mole, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…'

'Ah non? C'est assez évident pour tous les autres que notre Joli Garçon a tapé dans l'oeil de Max.'

L'estomac de Logan se souleva. 'Je t'en prie… ils se sautent à la gorge la moitié du temps. Et le reste du temps, elle se moque de lui. Quand ils sont ensemble, personne ne sait s'ils vont s'attaquer avec des blagues ou les poings. Je pense sérieusement qu'elle ne l'envisagerait…'

'Non? Parce que selon les cours d'_Usage Verbal Commun_, ça s'appelle de l'alchimie sexuelle.'

Logan courba la lèvre en un déni dédaigneux, mais il ne sembla pas trouver les mots pour l'exprimer – ils semblaient coincés dans sa gorge.

- - - - - - - -

Max prit le sac contenant les drogues qu'ils étaient venus chercher et le passa par-dessus son épaule, serrant les brides pour ne pas devoir penser à l'agripper. Elle vérifia que la table de traitement lourde était bien appuyée contre l'armoire qui détenait Ames White, saisit une poignée de gazes sur l'étagère au cas où elle devrait raccommoder Alec en chemin, et se pencha finalement pour soulever le pistolet de White avec précaution, le fourrant à l'arrière de sa ceinture.

'Bon,' soupira-t-elle enfin, se tournant vers Alec. Il était assis par terre, en train d'enrouler un bandage autour de ses côtes, grimaçant avec la pression que cela exerçait sur sa blessure. Il leva les yeux vers elle, son expression était peinée mais déterminée.

'Comment ça va?' demanda-t-elle doucement, s'agenouillant pour l'aider. Il grogna de façon évasive et elle lui prit gentiment le bout de la gaze des mains et l'attacha, aussi serrée qu'elle pouvait. Elle le regarda d'un air coupable quand il ne parvint pas à étouffer un halètement. 'Désolée.'

Il secoua la tête sans rien dire, respirant profondément pour se reprendre. 'Ca va…' coassa-t-il enfin. 'Ca va. Allons-y.'

Elle enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et se leva lentement, de sorte qu'ils soient tous deux sur leurs pieds. Elle se sentait petite sous son poids affalé, mais le sentit se redresser graduellement, s'appuyant de moins en moins sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout– oscillant un petit peu, mais debout quand même – de toute sa hauteur.

'Ca va?' demanda-t-elle, plaçant une main stabilisante sur son épaule.

'Ouais. On y va.'

Ca, au moins, ressemblait un peu plus à l'Alec qu'elle connaissait et… enfin, vous savez. Oui. Aimait.

- - - - - - - -

Logan était seul dans le centre de commande, scannant les nouvelles à la recherche d'indices sur l'évènement en ville. Les mots colériques de Mole bouillonnaient au loin, réprimés aussi loin que possible dans son esprit, mais le pire restait l'expression trahie de Joshua, qui vacillait devant l'œil de son esprit. Il ne s'était jamais senti proche de l'homme-chien, mais l'optimiste et la confiance enfantine de Joshua le réchauffaient, et la force de sa déception et de sa désillusion pesait lourdement sur lui.

L'écran de l'ordinateur montrait le plan du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, où l'unité de soin était toujours chaotique même à cette heure de la nuit. Seattle était loin d'être un endroit sûr dans le noir et rien que les crimes violents pouvaient occuper l'hôpital, même sans la crise cardiaque étrange d'une personne âgée ou le bras cassé d'un enfant durant une chute.

La présence de la police était subtile mais pesante. Ils rôdaient dans toutes les pièces, attendaient dans les cages d'escaliers et arpentaient un ou deux des couloirs principaux.

Les vidéos des étages étaient de pauvre qualité. Logan loucha sur l'écran et pu à peine discerner deux silhouettes remuant près de la porte, se tenant très près l'un de l'autre comme si l'une soutenait l'autre. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas bougé, mais d'après ce qu'il voyait, Max avait négligé son conseil.

Cela tordait l'estomac de Logan, de les voir si proches l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr, il s'était déjà fait avoir à croire qu'ils étaient 'ensemble', mais une partie de lui n'y avait jamais cru et il avait prit la main de Max dans la sienne sur le toit l'autre jour, comme preuve que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Que, malgré l'adversité constante, elle était toujours à lui dans son coeur.

Les mots railleurs de Mole lui revinrent. _Alchimie sexuelle…_ Etait-ce cela, la relation volatile et fréquemment violente entre Max et Alec? Logan n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'une telle dynamique puisse mener à un attachement sincère. Leurs chamailleries et feux d'artifices verbaux semblaient incompatibles avec de la romance. Ce n'était pas une idée qui s'inscrivait dans sa mentalité.

Et pourtant… La voix de Max avait été tellement épouvantée quand il lui avait dit de laisser Alec derrière elle. Et plus tôt, voûté anxieusement devant l'écran, cherchant un indice au pourquoi ils étaient tellement en retard, il avait vu… c'était trop flou pour en être certain, mais le visage de Max avait semblé horriblement proche de celui d'Alec. Du bouche-à-bouche, s'était-il dit. Alec avait été mal en point. Max était une femme compatissante; ça la bouleversait de voir d'autres personnes blessées, même si elle se fichait un peu de l'individu.

Il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas compatissante au point de perdre la vie pour le bien de son compagnon problématique.

- - - - - - - - -

Alec pressa ses doigts contre le mur comme pour avoir une sorte de faible support, ou juste pour l'assurance qu'il était toujours connecté au monde réel. Il expira prudemment par la bouche, fermant les yeux pour calmer le tournoiement étourdissant de la pièce autour de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et Max se tenait devant lui avec incertitude, l'observant avec des yeux très sincères, jeunes et inquiets. Il lui offrit un faible sourire pour ramener un semblant de normalité. Elle fronça les sourcils.

'Je vois à travers le masque, Alec. Dis-moi la vérité; est-ce que tu vas bien?'

Alec réfléchit. Il allait, pensa-t-il, bien _en quelque sorte_, étant donné la situation. Il ne saignait plus vraiment et, même si son flanc faisait un mal de _chien_, il pouvait supporter la douleur s'il se concentrait. Il se sentait étourdi et faible, mais il était debout et n'avait pas trop l'impression d'être sur le point d'effondrer. C'était _raisonnablement_ bien, pour quelqu'un qui avait reçu une balle, pas vrai?

Etant donné que ça allait _plus ou moins_, et que Max le regardait comme une enfant perdue suppliant le monde d'avoir un semblant d'ordre, il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de dire 'Je vais toujours bien.'

Max lui lança un regard dégoûté. Elle soupira avec exaspération, et lui frappa le bras en une sorte de tape non enthousiaste.

Et tout allait bien dans le monde.

- - - - - - - - -

Mole balança un fusil contre son épaule et souffla, lançant un regard laconique à Joshua avant de se diriger vers l'entrée des tunnels d'égout. Dalton réalisa après quelques secondes où ils allaient et sprinta pour les intercepter.

'Tu sors? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?'

Mole grogna de façon menaçante vers le jeune X6, se tournant délibérément pour le contourner, seulement pour retrouver à nouveau le garçon devant lui, aussi rapide qu'une anguille. 'Quelque chose s'est mal passé?'

Joshua regarda le jeune soldat avec une expression compatissante. Le X6 avait rapidement adopté Alec comme idole, et s'était assuré de savoir où Max et lui allaient cette nuit. Il avait une énergie incroyable, était toujours en alerte et ne pouvait pas avoir omis de remarquer qu'Alec et Max n'étaient pas encore revenus.

'Allons aider Max et Alec,' confessa-t-il. 'Ils ont rencontré quelques problèmes.'

Mole lança un regard accusateur à son camarade.

'Ils vont bien?'

Joshua remua de façon coupable. 'On a entendu dire qu'Alec est peut-être blessé. Mais ils sont coincés. Ont besoin de nous pour les aider à revenir.'

'Je viens avec.'

Mole secoua la tête. 'Non. Pas question.'

'Je ne peux pas rester ici. A ne rien savoir… parce que je fais partie de tout ça maintenant…' protesta Dalton.

Mole grogna dédaigneusement. 'On te donne vingt mots d'information et tu es impliqué. Retourne au lit, gamin.'

Dalton se redressa sur toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'eu pas beaucoup d'impact sur les deux transhumains bien bâtis. 'Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu apportes ton aide, Mole. Je pensais que tu serais enthousiasmé à l'idée de leur dire qu'ils avaient tort.'

'Ce n'est pas marrant de dire à deux cadavres je vous l'avais bien dit, mon garçon.'

Dalton en resta bouche bée, silencieux. 'A ce point-là?' demanda-t-il avec hésitation après une pause mal à l'aise.

'Ca va aller,' grogna Joshua.

Mole, vaguement amadoué, regarda Dalton du coin de l'oeil. 'Ecoute, gamin. Tu veux aider, tu peux garder un oeil sur l'Ordinaire dans le centre de commande, et t'assurer qu'une sorte de zone d'infirmerie soit installée quand on reviendra.'

'L'Ordinaire?'

'Logan,' offrit Joshua.

Dalton fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de l'allié Ordinaire de Max. 'Il est une menace?'

'Probablement que non. Il a juste certaines idées discutables dernièrement. Garde-le dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas faire de dégâts.'

Dalton mordilla sa lèvre. Il avait beaucoup plus de questions. Mais il venait de Manticore. 'Oui, monsieur,' répondit-il simplement. Et puis, parce que ces jours-ci, il était aussi un peu humain, il ajouta: 'Bonne chance.'

- - - - - - - - -

La porte s'ouvrit avec gros bruit sourd et couina doucement lorsque Max sortit la tête assez pour inspecter le couloir sombre et vide. Ses yeux étaient aussi écarquillés que possible, ses nerfs étaient à vif, attendant qu'un ennemi apparaisse à n'importe quel moment.

'Libre?' souffla Alec d'une voix rauque, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans sa nuque.

'Ouais,' chuchota-t-elle. Elle observa à une dernière fois le couloir, et puis ouvrit convenablement la porte.

Blessé ou non, Alec était en mode furtif Manticorien tandis qu'ils descendaient le corridor vide. Max se dirigea silencieusement vers l'ascenseur.

'Tu veux prendre l'ascenseur?' lui demanda Alec, incrédule. 'Super façon d'annoncer _ding, _nous voilà'

'Je ne crois pas que le mode furtif nous fera beaucoup descendre. Au moins comme ça, ils ne pourront pas nous tirer dessus quant qu'on sera à la moitié des escaliers; on pourra être parmi eux et nous battre aussitôt qu'ils sauront qu'on est là.'

Alec grimaça. 'Ce ne sont pas de super options, Max. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas essayer le plan de Logan?'

Elle lui lança un regard noir. 'On a déjà réglé la question,' dit-elle calmement, avec une finalité déterminée.

Il déglutit silencieusement, et acquiesça son consentement. Max pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur et tapa impatiemment du pied. Quelque chose dans sa position semblait offrir un défi silencieux de la questionner à nouveau. Alec ne le fit pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur avec une désinvolture qui semblait totalement absurde étant donné l'intensité de la situation. Ils se tenaient côte à côte comme des avocats ou des comptables s'ignorant pendant qu'ils voyageaient de haut en bas des vingt étages d'un monument de capitalisme. Alec pencha la tête et observa Max de côté: elle était pâle dans la lumière fluorescente, ses lèvres charnues pincées et ses yeux foncés aussi impassibles qu'elle pouvait les rendre. Elle sentit son regard sur elle, tendit une main hésitante et lui toucha le bras, si doucement qu'il la sentit à peine à travers sa veste. L'infime emprunte de ses doigts était comme un baume.

Max soupira. Elle s'avança d'un pas et poussa son point contre le bouton disant 'Rez-de-chaussée', puis recula pour être épaule contre épaule avec Alec. Un veilleur dans le couloir aurait pu les voir, et l'ascenseur fort éclairé, se faire gommer par les portes sombres en métal, comme un plateau de télévision venant soudainement d'être – éteint.


	7. Part 7

**(7)**

La porte s'ouvrit avec un chaleureux _ding_ d'annonce.

Le couloir était tranquillement affairé; les gens vaquant à leurs occupations avec un petit rendement, des patients blafards et fatigués attendant d'être vus, des conversations sourdes de prescription. Et une impression d'inexactitude, sous-tendant le tout. Ce couloir était peuplé toutes les nuits avec les mêmes personnes, mais ce soir, leur normalité était sur jouée. Cette infirmière traînant des pieds avec un dossier et des tubes avait fait la même chose la nuit précédente, mais ce soir, elle endossait le rôle d'une infirmière faisant son travail. Un mensonge invisible pendant dans l'air.

Max et Alec sortirent de l'ascenseur et commencèrent à marcher; de manière férocement nonchalante. Un pied devant l'autre, encore et encore; les yeux sur la porte. Continuer de marcher. Ne pas rencontrer les yeux des autres. Les visages se tournèrent pour suivre leurs mouvements: suspicieux, effrayés, connaisseurs, dégoûtés. Des regards s'échangèrent autour d'eux, derrière eux, des yeux grands ouverts envoyèrent des signaux dans toute la salle. Des pas dans les couloirs adjacents. Des avertissements murmurés. Continuer de marcher. Le silence bourdonnant dans leurs oreilles. La porte, devant. Plus que vingt pas. Impossible… - peut-être? Non. Mais, si seulement… Juste continuer de marcher. Des uniformes sombres se déplaçant dans leur vision périphérique. Dans quelques secondes.

'On ne bouge plus!'

Le cri déchira la tranquillité forcée, inutilement bruyant. Sans se regarder, ils avancèrent d'un pas à l'unisson et un coup de feu d'avertissement explosa dans leurs oreilles. Il ricocha sur le plafond, de façon inoffensive, mais quelques étincelles volèrent et de la poussière de plâtre tomba dans les cheveux de Max; plusieurs personnes crièrent. Les deux X5 s'arrêtèrent. Se retournèrent. Max glissa rapidement une main sous sa veste, tendant ses muscles et sentant Alec faire de même à côté d'elle. Ils entrèrent en action comme un clown sortant de sa boîte.

Max se précipita vers l'orateur en zigzaguant, regarda son visage changer de la détermination à l'étonnement lorsqu'elle se matérialisa devant lui, lui tirant brusquement l'arme des mains. Elle la lui frappa sur la tête et il se baissa avec le coup; elle l'aida à continuer sa chute avec un coup de pied dans le ventre, tournant avec un cri pour lancer l'arme à Alec et éviter une balle.

Autour d'eux, le chaos avait éclaté, les infirmières se précipitaient pour éloigner les patients de la violente perturbation, les gens criaient et couraient pour s'abriter. Tout cela semblait distant pour Max; ses mouvements étaient mécaniques tandis qu'elle désarmait un second policier et faisait quelques pas rapides vers la porte avant d'être interceptée par un autre.

Une poussée coupable d'adrénaline s'empara de Max – elle n'était pas une créature pour la violence, pas vraiment, mais _Seigneur_, y avait-il autre chose de tel? Ses sens s'intensifiaient tellement que c'était comme avoir un radar personnel l'alertant de chaque mouvement, écrasant toute autre pensée, son cerveau se concentrant à un point que c'était au-delà du langage…

Imaginez. Si Logan pouvait la voir maintenant…

Elle était consciente d'Alec: il était une lumière vive dans les nombreuses silhouettes bougeant autour d'elle; se déplaçant facilement presque aussi rapidement qu'en temps normal. Elle l'avait déjà vu combattre. Elle savait qu'il était familier avec tout ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même. Du coin de l'œil, elle le regarda traîner un policier vers lui en tirant fort sur la main qui pointait une arme sur lui, puis lui mettant un coude efficacement brutal dans le visage.

Alec chancela presque imperceptiblement lorsque le policier s'agrippa à lui en tombant: il trébucha légèrement et éloigna son assaillant avec un vicieux coup de crosse de l'arme que Max lui avait lancée. Elle le vit grimacer tandis qu'il se redressait mais ensuite, il reparti, le visage neutre.

Son attention fut réclamée par un autre attaquant, l'attrapant par l'épaule et la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, son poing fut dans son ventre. Elle souleva son genou pour le repousser et suivit avec un coup de pied, mais il ne tomba pas. Elle mit tout son poids derrière un crochet du droit et il l'attrapa dans sa main. Elle rencontra son regard de façon indignée. Ca la frappa qu'il n'aurait pas dû être capable de faire ça. Un coup de poing à pleine puissance d'un X5 adulte aurait dû être imparable pour un humain. Son regard était un peu plus haineux, un peu moins effrayé que ce qu'elle en était venue à s'attendre des forces de la police. C'était un Familier.

Il la frappa à nouveau et elle se recroquevilla par réflexe. Ses mains, trop rapides, étaient sur son dos, la faisant tomber à genoux, la clouant avec ses pieds, un bras autour d'elle en une prise de tête et – oh – une lame froide contre sa gorge.

'Appelle-le,' siffla-t-il dans son oreille: elle sentit sa respiration chaude et moite contre sa peau et grimaça. Alec était en train cogner un des policiers restants contre un mur. Elle s'étrangla sur son nom et il se tourna vers elle alors que le policier glissait le long du mur et retombait en un tas froissé. Alec gela sur place.

'Arrête ou ta traînée sera plus courte d'une tête et bien moins jolie.'

Alec écarta les mains et détendit les doigts pour l'arme glisse. Elle heurta bruyamment le sol dans le silence soudain.

'D'accord. Maintenant quoi?' demanda-t-il calmement.

'Maintenant vous êtes tous les deux de la bouffe pour chien, trouduc. Juste après que vous m'ayez dit où je peux trouver mon supérieur pour pouvoir lui envoyer vos têtes.'

Alec sourit amèrement et avança d'un pas vers eux.

'Ne bouge pas!' cracha le Familier. Max grimaça avec dégoût lorsque sa salive éclaboussa sa joue. 'Elle n'aura plus l'air aussi canon avec des cicatrices.'

'Aucun de nous n'aura l'air très canon mort,' fit remarquer Alec de façon désabusée, mais il arrêta de bouger.

'Où est-il, animal?'

Alec le fixa avec l'expression polie et de bonne foi qu'il utilisait souvent pour irriter Max. 'Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi je le saurais? Laisse-la partir.'

Il rencontra le regard de Max pendant une fraction de seconde, confus et impatient, interrogateur; inquiet. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que leur agresseur était un Familier. Ce regard demandait 'qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là?' comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le désarme d'un mouvement rapide et qu'ils se dépêchent d'avancer.

Si elle ne bougeait pas, Alec chercherait une ouverture pour le désarmer lui-même, se disant que ce serait fini avec une torsion du bras. Mais blessé comme il l'était, Alec serait mort en quelques secondes contre ce Familier.

L'homme changea sa prise pour qu'elle soit douloureusement pressée contre son torse, la pointe du couteau sur sa jugulaire. Une minuscule goûte de sang perla à la pointe et glissa le long de son cou. Alec déglutit et fit un petit pas en arrière.

'Ecoute, mec,' offrit-il, secoué, 'on n'a rien fait pour te faire du mal. Ni à personne d'autre.'

'Vous êtes des criminels. Vous devez payer,' répondu le ravisseur de Max. Elle ne pouvait que supposer qu'une telle réponse était un effort pour avoir l'air d'un véritable officier de police. Elle gigota un peu, expérimentalement, mais arrêta quand la pression augmenta. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et regarda Alec à travers ses cils.

'Lequel d'entre nous se comporte comme un criminel là tout de suite?' demanda Alec, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix qui la surpris. 'Je veux juste prendre mon amie et rentrer chez moi.'

'Ton existence est un putain de crime, monstre,' cracha le Familier.

'On n'est pas si différent de vous,' essaya Alec. Max pensa: il doit être désespéré s'il essaye de faire appel à la compassion de ce type… mais d'un autre côté, Alec ne savait pas que c'était un Familier. Elle eut envie de pleurer de frustration, sentant son torse trembler avec hilarité contre son dos.

'Ouais? Qu'est-ce qui te rend _humain_?'

Alec regarda d'un côté à l'autre de façon impuissante, comme à la recherche d'inspiration.

'Je l'aime,' offrit-il finalement, doucement.

Max pouvait sentir l'homme rire, mais il se contenta de dire, 'Quoi?'

'Je l'aime!' grogna Alec, tellement rageusement qu'une personne ne parlant pas l'Anglais aurait pu présumer qu'il avait dit 'Je la déteste.'

Max pouvait entendre des murmures derrière elle, certains observateurs civils avaient clairement été affectés par la confession d'Alec. Son cœur flambait.

'Vraiment?' dit le Familier près de son oreille. 'Et est-ce qu'elle ressent la même chose? – Demandons-lui,' ajouta-t-il, avant qu'Alec ne puisse répondre. 'Hé bien?' siffla-t-il, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la sueur sur son visage.

Elle l'ignora, les yeux fixés sur Alec et seulement lui. 'Oui,' murmura-t-elle.

Le Familier se déplaçait derrière elle, relâchant sa prise. Alec semblait stupéfié que son dernier effort pour sortir de là avait apparemment fonctionné. L'estomac de Max se serra avec une horrible anticipation.

'Hé bien, dans ce cas…'

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation derrière elle. Le couteau quitta son cou. Elle respira profondément. Le Familier se déplaça presque aussi vite qu'elle aurait pu le faire – son bras recula et plongea vers l'avant avec une précision experte. Alec s'était retourné avec un soulagement évident et adrénalisé, et peut-être, avec embarras. La poignée du couteau sembla soudainement surgir d'entre ses omoplates. Il tenta, sans enthousiasme, d'atteindre la source de la douleur, et s'étrangla sur un pleur quand elle s'intensifia. Max vit son profil se contorsionner avec agonie alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le côté et se rattrapa avec ses mains.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était la douleur sur son visage. Elle était consciente de la forme étrangère, froide et métallique, à l'arrière de sa ceinture, et puis elle fut dans ses mains, et puis elle fut contre le front du Familier et son doigt pressait la détente.

'Max?'

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Alec parvenait à peine à rester redressé, ses genoux, ses coudes et son front étaient pressés contre le sol. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Elle regarda au-delà, vers l'embrasure de la porte, où quelques policiers confus se tenaient encore, tenant leurs armes de manière assez incertaine. Derrière eux, Mole et Joshua, la fixaient à travers les bras qui bloquaient leur chemin.

'Laissez-les passer!' exigea-t-elle et, à sa surprise, ils le firent. N'importe quelle voix d'autorité marchait pour un policier au milieu d'une crise existentielle.

Elle fit tourner l'arme de façon experte dans sa main et frappa la crosse sur la tête du Familier, se tournant avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Alec avait abandonné ses efforts futiles pour garder son corps loin du sol, et tendait doucement une main vers le couteau, avec son bras tordu maladroitement derrière son dos. Sa main tremblait. Il respirait avec des petites inspirations hoquetées et, quand ses doigts effleurèrent la poignée saillante du couteau, il haleta et tourna le visage vers le sol.

Max dérapa à genoux près de lui, ignorant maintenant toute l'activité environnante.

'Tu es vraiment idiot,' s'étrangla-t-elle impulsivement. 'Vraiment idiot.'

Il acquiesça sincèrement son accord, son front toujours pressé contre le sol froid en plastique bleu.

'Le pire c'est que…' murmura-t-il amèrement, 'j'ai presque cru que ça marcherait.'

'C'est un Familier,' lui dit gentiment Max, inutilement.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour la fixer avec un regard vitreux. Posée près de son visage, sa main se contracta de façon compulsive. 'Oh… maintenant je me sens idiot,' marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle sanglota un rire en réponse.

'Petite soeur?' une voix gronda derrière elle, une grande main se posant lourdement sur son épaule.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Joshua planait au-dessus d'eux, fixant Alec avec l'expression désespérée d'un enfant craignant qu'un jouet adoré soit trop abîmé pour être réparé. Derrière lui, Mole pointait un gros pistolet sur la forme du Familier par terre et regardait tous les autres avec un regard de défi.

Un jeune homme, vraisemblablement un docteur, s'avança d'un tout petit pas, les mains écartées sur le côté pour reconnaître Mole et son arme. 'Ecoutez…' offrit-il en un murmure, puis il se racla nerveusement la gorge. 'Je ne connais pas votre… physiologie, mais – je peux essayer de… l'aider…' Un murmure parmi la foule, certains pour le soutenir, d'autres pour différer d'opinion.

'Pourquoi on vous ferait confiance pour l'aider?' cracha Max, serrant la main d'Alec. Joshua lui lança un regard soucieux. Elle prit une respiration prudente. Hé bien, ils voulaient aider maintenant. Elle aurait dû être reconnaissante pour les petites miséricordes. Mais elle était tellement fâchée contre eux, leur suffisance, leur intolérance, leur hypocrisie. 'Désolée,' parvint-elle à dire d'une voix relativement calme. 'Laissez-nous juste partir, s'il-vous-plaît. On sait prendre soin des nôtres.'

Les policiers encore debout échangèrent des regards. Leurs ordres étaient assez clairs, et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qui avait changé, mais il était assez clair que quelque chose était différent maintenant. Il n'était pas facile de voir au-delà des visages humains du jeune homme et de la jeune femme. Ils avaient semblé tellement convainquant. Les deux monstres qui étaient récemment apparus provoquaient toujours une poussée d'horreur dans leurs ventres. Mais, d'un autre côté, le monstre hirsute regardait la fille avec une telle gentillesse apparente.…

'Ca a pu facilement entailler une artère…' dit le docteur sincère à Max. 'Si vous le sortez, ce sera difficile de contrôler l'hémorragie.'

'Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour… eux,' siffla un docteur plus vieux, une femme, dans l'oreille de son collègue. Max pouvait voir le doute et la peur dans sa posture.

'On rentre chez nous,' dit Max de façon déterminée, en regardant Alec mais assez fort pour tout le monde. 'Joshua?' ajouta-t-elle, se levant doucement. Elle ramassa le sac qui avait été l'objet de la mission, éloigné dans le chaos. Joshua s'agenouilla pour soulever prudemment la forme faible d'Alec, faisant des sons apaisants pour égaler les halètements brusques d'Alec. Mole recula vers eux, pointant toujours son fusil sur le Familier inconscient.

'Merci,' offrit Max au docteur d'une voix saccadée. Elle regarda les nombreux observateurs. 'Juste… souvenez-vous qu'on n'est pas des monstres.'

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, une étrange procession. Les policiers sur le seuil s'ôtèrent simplement de leur chemin.


	8. Part 8

**(8)**

Max suivit ses camarades avec lassitude jusqu'au van garé à la hâte. Il était tordu, un pneu sur le bord du trottoir, un des pneus des véhicules de police noirs qu'ils avaient amenés à Terminal City après le siège de Jam Pony. Cette fuite ressemblait à un écho de ce jour-là, plus faible parce que moins de personnes étaient impliquées et que la tension avaient diminué en une urgence mélancolique. Mais d'une certaine façon, Max sentait que c'était l'évènement le plus important. Si l'un des évènements de cette semaine devait être, dans les années à venir, ce qu'elle considérerait comme l'axe de sa vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était sure que ce serait ce soir.

Joshua installa soigneusement Alec sur son flanc; attentif à l'avertissement du docteur, ils n'avaient pas essayé d'ôter le couteau de son dos. Max s'agenouilla à côté de lui sur le sol du van, et Joshua recula dans le coin comme si Alec était trop fragile pour être près de sa maladresse et de sa masse.

Max ôta quelques mèches de cheveux du front d'Alec avec ses doigts. Il était pâle et moite, tremblant; son front était plissé avec douleur et ses lèvres bougeaient comme s'il grommelait silencieusement. A son contact, ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

'Comment tu te sens?' murmura-t-elle.

Il grimaça et un offrit un 'Super…' hésitant avec l'air d'un commerçant qui espère que son client ne remarquera pas la contrefaçon flagrante de sa marchandise.

Elle sourit et secoua la tête affectueusement.

'Alors, pas notre meilleure mission, hein?'

Il grimaça devant l'euphémisme colossal, et elle regretta sa légèreté. Il était clair qu'il était furieux contre lui à cause de son erreur. 'La pire idée que j'ai jamais eue…' grogna-t-il, ne la regardant pas. 'Echanger des sentiments avec un Familier, fichu idiot. Ne le dis pas à Mole, il ne me lâcherait plus avec ça.' Il se mordit la lèvre, puis essaya de restaurer le ton léger. Son dos lui faisait trop mal pour se concentrer. 'Tu n'aurais pas pu me donner un indice sur lui? Cligner "Familier" des yeux en code Morse ou un truc du genre?' Il toussa légèrement et raidit les muscles de sa mâchoire pour retenir un hurlement tandis que le mouvement agitait son dos.

'Désolée,' offrit Max, de façon un peu concise. 'Mes tactiques ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme quand je retiens ma respiration pour éviter de me faire couper la gorge. De toute façon, si j'avais essayé le code Morse, tu aurais simplement cru que j'avais quelque chose dans l'œil.'

Ce n'était probablement même pas vrai. Alec étudiait incroyablement vite. Mais en fait, elle se sentait un peu irritée par son reproche gentil. Pourquoi? _Lâche-le un peu, _se dit-elle, _Laisse passer la taquinerie cette fois, vu qu'il saigne partout sur le sol. _Mais quelque chose l'ennuyait vraiment. Elle répéta les mots dans sa tête. Ah – voilà, c'était ça. 'Echanger des sentiment.' Ce 'Je l'aime', ces mots désespérés et colériques qu'elle rapportait avec elle pour se les repasser et s'en réjouir quand elle serait seule... pour lui, c'était des 'sentiment' qu'il avait vendu à ses ennemis comme son ancien alter ego avait vendu des 'humains'. Ces mots, juste des 'sentiment'. Elle les imagina posé sur un étalage de marché dans la pluie comme des parures de table Victorienne. Alec dirait n'importe quoi pour se sortir d'une situation délicate. Bien sûr, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas déçue, juste… Hé bien. Quel malentendu embarrassant.

Elle devait être sure sans se rendre vulnérable, donc elle garda un ton taquin. 'Je ne dois pas le comprendre comme une demande en mariage alors?'

Il se contenta de rire et puis grimaça. Ou grimaça et rit. Comme si ça faisait une différence.

Il la regarda d'un oeil. 'Pourquoi tu as joué le jeu?' coassa-t-il.

'Quoi?' Elle fût prise de court. Jouer le jeu. Oh, bien sûr, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. 'Hé bien, tu sais… J'ai juste, je ne voulais pas qu'il, tu sais…' bégaya-t-elle, espérant qu'il interpréterait quelque chose dans ce radotage inarticulé.

'Je suppose qu'on a peut-être donné à réfléchir aux autres,' concéda Alec de façon oublieuse. En fait, il était un peu confus sur comment ça s'était fini, comment il était sorti de cet hôpital fluorescent rempli de figures hostiles pour arriver dans cet endroit sombre où il semblait être seul avec Max.

Elle observa ses yeux se fermer. _Avait_-elle pensé sa propre confession? Est-ce qu'elle – aimait Alec? Elle ne le savait véritablement pas. De façon certaine, elle l'avait su à ce moment-là. A ce moment-là, ç'avait été la _seule_ chose qu'elle avait su avec certitude, la seule chose qu'elle aurait su _à jamais_. Mais, maintenant… après tout, qu'est-ce qui était contenu dans ce mot, aimer? Lancé aussi négligemment, sur des cartes postales, dans des commentaires jetables et de l'ironie et à la fin des coups de téléphone, mélangé avec des coeurs et des fleurs, ce sentiment qu'Alec avait échangé, et avec le sexe, et le besoin, le partenariat et la parentalité et le narcissisme. Peu importe le sens qu'il avait tout seul, c'était fragile, un éclat de verre se brisant sous le poids emprunté de la signification.

Peut-être qu'elle aimait Alec. Mais si c'était le cas, alors elle n'avait sûrement jamais aimé Logan.

Peut-être que c'était une façon trop simpliste de voir les choses. D'un autre côté, est-ce que l'amour ne devrait pas _être_ simple? Les personnes en parlaient toujours avec la plus grande certitude. Elle avait été certaine, quand elle avait ressenti peu importe ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Logan, que c'était de l'amour. Elle s'était sentie – réchauffée, éclairée par son attention; elle avait été émerveillée par son sérieux, son intelligence, son stoïcisme après la blessure, son altruisme, sa douce passion. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il pourrait la sauver, la faire se racheter; la rendre digne de cet épithète étonnamment fragile, humain. Et elle s'était baignée dans le savoir qu'il était ivre de sa beauté et de son mystère et de sa force. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable envers qui que ce soit avant Logan, donc il avait semblé que le mot plus le plus approprié devait être amour. Elle en avait entendu parler, elle avait été désespérément curieuse et, ensuite, elle avait été tellement sure de l'avoir trouvé.

Mais ça semblait difficilement... pure. Les qualités qu'ils adoraient chacun chez l'autre étaient toutes avantageuses et positives, mais leur 'amour' était contingent de son admiration pour lui, et de la sienne pour elle – la façon dont ça nourrissait sa vanité. Il n'était pas élémentaire. Ce n'était pas une chose en soi.

Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop désireuse d'imiter l'émotion humaine, trop rapide à marquer ses sensations avec 'amour'. Peut-être que les humains avaient un instinct pour ce sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas, un savoir, une intuition, le _synderesis_ – un pouvoir de distinction implanté par Dieu, oublié dans le montage final de l'élite de Manticore, un cocktail d'ADN plus pratique. Peut-être qu'il manquait aux X5 la capacité pour l'amour vrai et élémentaire à la Roméo-et-Juliette.

Ou alors, peut-être que personne ne le savait vraiment et que c'était juste une idée abstraite qui devenait ce qu'on en faisait, différente à chaque fois. Dans quel cas, peut-être qu'elle avait aimé Logan. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait _encore_. Ou peut-être que… elle aimait Alec.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui – évanoui et pâle et ayant l'air, de façon touchante, jeune sur le sol crasseux du van – et réalisa que son train de pensées l'avait ramenée à l'endroit même où elle avait commencé. Peut-être qu'elle posait les mauvaises questions. Peut-être que ce qu'elle aurait dû demander, c'était: est-ce qu'elle _voulait_ aimer Alec? Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'Alec l'aime?

Oh. Facile.

- - - - - - - - -

Logan remua à nouveau de façon mal à l'aise sur son siège et lança un coup d'oeil furtif par-dessus son épaule avant de ramener son regard bleu sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Un adolescent était assis sur le buffet de l'autre côté de la pièce, faisant balancer ses jambes et fixant farouchement l'arrière de la tête de Logan. L'intensité du regard du garçon était inquiétante, mais ce n'était pas ça: quelque chose chez la tête blonde de l'enfant et son sourire assuré et son athlétisme paresseux rappelait Alec à Logan. C'était comme avoir l'homme – qui s'était, sans permission, établi dans la conscience de Logan comme 'rival' – qui l'observait, qui lui reprochait silencieusement l'opinion qu'il avait offerte à Max, cette stratégie sensée (quoi que froidement militariste) qui avait néanmoins été reçue avec une hostilité exceptionnelle par ces soi-disant soldats.

Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Alec lui-même aurait réagi au plan qu'il avait offert, bien qu'il espérait vivement que Max ne lui avait pas dit. Avec la mince chance que le X5 ait survécu, Logan ne souhaitait pas avoir à s'expliquer face à la colère d'Alec. Non pas qu'il avait peur de lui. Mais il avait une prudence saine face à sa puissance génétiquement renforcée.

C'était irrationnel, toutefois, cette sensation d'être observé par son rival. Plus particulièrement parce que c'était l'inverse qui était effectivement le cas. Alors que Logan observait, Alec apparu sur l'écran devant lui, traversant lentement un corridor, épaule contre épaule avec Max, calquant ses pas. Il y avait une telle unité entre eux, dans leur position, leur conscience partagée de la menace qui les entourait. Logan était tellement conscient de leur esthétique mutuelle, le magnétisme frappant de la vue qu'ils donnaient ensemble, qu'il oublia de s'inquiéter pour eux.

Il enviait Alec pour tout ce qu'il partageait avec Max et que Logan n'aurait jamais. Leur enfance, leur ADN, leur puissance. Le fait qu'il pouvait la toucher – un coup insouciant de l'épaule, une main rassurante sur son avant-bras. C'était étrange comme le déni de n'importe quel contact physique pouvait transformer le contact de peau le plus mondain en un geste chargé d'énergie sexuelle. Ca semblait être un piètre réconfort à cet instant de savoir que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Max et Alec avaient juste l'air si… horriblement séduisants, ensemble comme ça.

En réalité, le savoir qu'elle l'avait choisi était tout ce qui empêchait sa jalousie d'aller dans un endroit dangereux. C'était seulement avec ce savoir sur lequel se reposer qu'il pouvait s'empêcher de détester Alec. Le détester assez pour abandonner la prudence et le défier, l'attaquer. Max ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Logan quand elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne sur ce toit.

Il réalisa soudainement que les coups rythmiques des talons du garçon contre la table s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes plus tôt, et qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre le côté de son cou. Il recula et se pencha sur le côté pour pouvoir tourner la tête et lancer un regard noir à l'intrus de son espace. Le garçon ne fit pas attention à lui; ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran. Alec et Max marchaient toujours, lentement et avec une telle nonchalance forcée que c'était assez pénible à regarder.

Tandis qu'ils observaient, les deux silhouettes chancelèrent presque imperceptiblement dans leur mouvement et l'estomac de Logan sembla se solidifier dans sa gorge, puis il se détendit légèrement quand ils firent un autre pas en avant. Il glapit et se redressa instinctivement quand des étincelles et de la poussière de plâtre tombèrent soudainement sur la tête de Max et elle arrêta d'avancer et se retourna. Le garçon tourna brièvement un œil cinglant vers lui. 'Heureusement pour toi qu'il n'y a pas de son,' marmonna-t-il.

Le porteur de l'arme entra dans le champ tandis que diverses ombres se détachaient des murs et devenaient un grouillement de menaces indistinctes encerclant les deux silhouettes qui étaient immobiles au milieu du corridor. Le compagnon non désiré de Logan souffla un 'meeeeerde…' mi- impressionné et mi-terrifié

Logan cligna des yeux et le tableau éclata en mouvement, si vite que durant un instant confus il crut que l'écran était redevenu statique. Il identifia la silhouette tournoyante de Max dans le chaos noir et blanc granuleux et la suivit des yeux. Elle était assez rapide pour qu'il doive se concentrer pour garder sa trace. Le garçon murmura 'wow,' et malgré lui, Logan dû approuver.

'Elle est… incroyable,' chuchota-t-il, partiellement comme une sorte d'offre de paix, pour construire des ponts. Mais principalement avec un narcissisme projeté, parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette femme magnifique et puissante était à lui, et il voulait partager son triomphe – à ce stade, avec quiconque écouterait.

Le garçon cligna distraitement des yeux; lui lança à nouveau un regard de côté. Logan rechigna devant sa condescendance – il méritait certainement mieux que d'être patronné par un adolescent renforcé génétiquement.

'Elle s'en sort assez bien étant donné… genre, la quantité d'entraînement qu'elle a manqué et tout ça. Mais – regarde Alec.'

Logan fronça les sourcils. Il s'exécuta à contrecoeur. A ses yeux, Alec semblait engagé dans une activité identique à Max – si ce n'était, plus lent d'une fraction de seconde. Il tourna les yeux vers le X6, qui semblait totalement captivé. Il regarda à nouveau l'écran. En regardant mieux la deuxième fois, il y avait quelque chose de plus précis, de plus calculé dans la façon dont Alec combattait. Chaque coup tombait d'une telle façon qu'il semblait spécifiquement conçu pour l'impact maximum. Bien qu'il bougeait légèrement plus lentement que Max, Alec se débarrassait effectivement de ses agresseurs à une allure presque deux fois supérieure celle de son alliée. Et, alors qu'il était apparemment blessé, il ne semblait pas avoir du mal à se battre. Il semblait à peine _essayer…_

Logan réalisa qu'il n'avait plus observé Max et quand il tourna les yeux, l'écran s'était à nouveau immobilisé. Il frappa le côté de l'ordinateur – comme toutes les personnes intelligentes, il conservait plusieurs croyantes illogiques, l'une d'entre elles étant que les objets technologiques pouvaient être motivés par la violence.

Ce ne fut qu'avec l'halètement spontané du jeune X6 qu'il réalisa que l'immobilité soudaine n'était pas due à un fonctionnement technique défectueux, mais aux circonstances qui avaient évolué dans la scène qu'ils observaient. La regarder sur un écran donnait l'impression de regarder un film – mais le regarder avec le savoir qu'ils allaient devoir faire face aux ramifications du dénouement du film dans la réalité.

L'angle duquel ils observaient leur donnait la vue d'une forme indistincte où Max aurait dû être, trop grande pour être juste elle, mais trouble à cause de l'image de mauvaise qualité et parce que la forme ou les formes leur tournaient le dos. Cependant, pour Logan la situation était douloureusement claire – chacun de ses détails était écrit sur le visage et la position d'Alec, nettement illuminé au centre du cadre, fixant la forme qu'était Max. Ses mains étaient étendues à ses côtés et il laissa l'arme qu'il tenait glisser de ses doigts sur le sol.

Logan aurait vivement souhaité que la femme qu'il aimait soit un petit peu moins noble de temps en temps.

'Oh, Max,' souffla Logan dans sa barbe. 'J'aurais souhaité que tu m'écoutes.'

- - - - - - - - -

Le premier éclat pâle de l'aube commençait à illuminer leurs visages tandis que Max suivait Mole et Joshua dans Terminal City. Ils portaient Alec sur un brancard improvisé entre eux, toujours sur son ventre avec sa tête inerte posée sur ses mains. Quelques transgéniques blafards et hirsutes arrivèrent tout autour, confus et effrayés par la sombre scène devant laquelle ils réveillaient. Ils n'avaient jamais moins eu l'air de soldats. Mole cria des ordres en portant Alec à l'intérieur et quelques uns d'entre eux semblèrent sortir de leur stupéfaction.

'Voyez qui a le plus d'entraînement médical. Que les quatre ou cinq meilleurs médecins me suivent. Et on a besoin de donneurs de sang. Assurez-vous que le périmètre est sûr. Où est l'ordinaire? Que quelqu'un parte devant pour rassembler tout l'équipement médical qu'on a. Libérez un espace; assurez-vous qu'il soit propre…'

Max déglutit, clignant fort des yeux. Elle avait besoin de Mole pour la ramener à la réalité. Ils ne pouvaient plus repousser le moment – ce couteau devait sortir. La blessure dans le dos d'Alec était plus sérieuse qu'ils ne s'étaient laissés y penser. Et, par Dieu, ou par peu importe à quoi il lui était approprié de jurer, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant.

Le temps passa en une buée d'activité. Une sélection variée de transhumains et de séries de X avaient été tirés de leurs lits: deux d'entre eux avaient été soumis au régime intégral d'entraînement médical de Manticore, et quatre autres avaient le cours avancé de médecine ou avaient été en train de terminer une qualification plus importante quand les actions de Max avaient mis un terme à Manticore. Un transgénique qui s'appelait Frank, ayant pris le nom du premier humain qu'il avait croisé en dehors de Manticore, prit les commandes de 'l'équipe' assemblée à la hâte.

Max était à peine consciente de leurs soins, de leurs cris sur le pouls et la pression et Dieu savait ce qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle se déplaça dans le chaos comme un fantôme, ignorée, et s'arrêta près de la tête d'Alec.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?' marmonna-t-il, la prenant par surprise. Elle réalisa que ses yeux étaient ouverts en une fente, juste assez pour que la couleur noisette argentée apparaisse entre les paupières meurtries. Avec l'absence de réponse, il essaya pathétiquement de bouger, déconcerté par l'activité non identifiée qui les entourait. 'Max,' murmura-t-il, grimaçant, 'Je n'arrive pas à bouger.'

'Ca va aller, on est à la maison,' marmonna-t-elle.

'Je n'arrive pas à bouger,' répéta-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que le couteau ait endommagé la moelle épinière d'Alec. Oh, Seigneur. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il était confiné dans une chaise roulante – ça avait été assez dur comme ça pour Logan, et Alec était une telle créature de mouvement...

Elle attira le regard de Frank et dit silencieusement 'moelle épinière?' en tournant subrepticement son visage loin d'Alec. Il secoua la tête. 'C'est un X5. Vous avez des cellules souches dans la circulation sanguine; vous pouvez faire repousser des tissus vertébraux. C'est peut-être une difficulté temporaire à bouger et la douleur, mais il ne sera pas paralysé. Il y a des chances pour que le couteau coince des nerfs et quand il sera sorti, il regagnera ses fonctions motrices.'

'Il y a toujours un couteau en moi…?' marmonna Alec. Max se tourna vers lui avec un air coupable.

'On va l'enlever maintenant,' lui dit-elle. Il tressaillit avec anticipation.

Elle se retourna vers Frank. 'Et les dommages artériels? Un docteur de l'hôpital nous a dit que…'

Frank fit une grimace. 'C'est probable. C'est pour ça qu'on attend quelques unités à donner avant d'essayer de le retirer.'

'Max –,' haleta Alec derrière elle.

Elle tournoya pour lui faire face. Il essaya de lever la tête; elle retomba avec un bruit sourd après une seconde et elle pressa une main doucement contre sa joue pour l'empêcher d'essayer à nouveau. 'Je suis là.'

'Ne… t'en vas pas,' murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, les yeux écarquillés.

Mole entra dans la pièce en portant trois sacs plastiques d'un rouge sanglant et une poignée de tubes. Il échangea un regard avec Frank et les médecins rassemblés. 'Que le spectacle commence…' marmonna-t-il lugubrement.

Alec se raidit visiblement. Max lui agrippa la main, ne sachant pas si c'était lui ou elle qui avait le plus besoin de la connexion. L'un des assistants de Frank accrocha une transfusion dans l'autre bras d'Alec en une sorte de frappe préventive contre la perte de sang anticipée.

'Garde-le éveillé si tu peux,' instruisit Frank à Max, lui faisant face de l'autre côté de la forme couchée d'Alec. Il enroula ses mains autour du manche. Alec s'étouffa sur un cri avec le tout petit mouvement et se mordit la lèvre. Max plaça doucement une barre en métal enroulée dans un bandage entre ses dents pour protéger sa langue contre le réflexe instinctif de morsure. Ses yeux étaient durs et déterminés, mais appréhensifs.

'Finissons-en,' dit Max à Frank.

Il hocha la tête et retira la poignée de son patient en un mouvement fluide après un décompte de cinq. Alec fit un rugissement étouffé, guttural de douleur. Sa poigne sur la main de Max se serra au point qu'elle était certaine que ses os se broyaient les uns contre les autres. Du sang rouge foncé jaillit dans l'entaille nouvellement libérée et se répandit rapidement, trempant les lambeaux restants de son t-shirt noir et maculant sa peau pâle.

Max observa les couleurs quitter le visage d'Alec avec une rapidité alarmante. Ses paupières plongèrent et elle ôta la barre de sa bouche, lui serrant la main. 'Alec. Alec! Allez. Reste avec moi.'

Il la regarda. Elle eut envie de pleurer quand elle vit l'expression dans ses yeux. 'Je crois que je préférait ce couteau là où il l'était,' murmura-t-il distraitement.

'Il se serait mis dans le chemin… si tu avais voulu ramoner des cheminées ou quelque chose comme ça,' offrit-elle, revenant à la discussion insensée comme distraction.

'Improbable,' répondit-il doucement.

'Il ne faut jamais dire jamais,' rétorqua-t-elle.

'Dis ce que je voudrais, je ne m'en souviendrai pas demain de toute façon,' murmura-t-il. Ses paupières plongèrent à nouveau. Bon sang, mais il était _blanc…_

'Alec! Réveille-toi…'

'Recule, Max,' la voix tranquillement autoritaire de Frank traversa ses pensées. 'On doit absolument contrôler cette hémoragie.'

Elle s'éloigna avec obéissance, seulement pour regarder, de façon impuissante, Alec retomber une nouvelle fois inconscient.


	9. Part 9

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Quelques parties de ce chapitre pourraient être interprétées comme du 'Logan-bashing'. J'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous sont assez ouverts à l'idée de MA ou vous ne seriez pas là, mais si vous avez l'impression que c'est horriblement Out Of Character, je m'en excuse. J'avais besoin que Logan se comporte d'une certaine façon et j'ai essayé de rendre ses choix aussi compréhensibles et compatissants que possible, mais au final, il n'est simplement pas l'héros de l'histoire ici. _

**(9)**

Max se traîna avec la lassitude en haut des escaliers métalliques et dans le centre de commandes. Ses ongles étaient rongés à vif, ses yeux rouges et boursouflés, chaque membre la pesait avec une anxiété et du chagrin persistant. Logan était assis à l'un des ordinateurs, mâchouillant le bout d'un stylo et fixant le vide, son visage était illuminé par la lueur bleutée et sinistre de l'écran. Il leva les yeux quand elle arriva, puis se leva laborieusement sur ses pieds, souriant un sourire fatigué mais soulagé. 'Max – Dieu merci.'

Elle ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre le mur.

'J'avais entendu dire que tu était revenue, mais… Dieu merci tu as réussi. Comment va Alec?'

Elle ouvrit ses yeux en une fente sans bouger la tête. 'Il survivra' répondit-elle prudemment.

Logan déglutit. 'C'est super,' dit-il d'une voix rauque. Oh, mince, elle était en rogne. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait dit de l'abattre. Ou, d'un autre côté… _'__Je suppose que ça serait plus gentil si tu… l'euthanasiais__'…_ on pouvait débattre qu'il l'avait fait. Enfin, elle lui pardonnerait, il en était sûr. Ce n'était – il n'oserait pas le dire tout haut, mais dans sa tête où personne ne pouvait le détecter – ce n'était qu'Alec. 'Je suis désolé, Max. J'étais inquiet pour toi; je pensais que c'était le seul moyen.' Il aurait souhaité pouvoir traverser la pièce et enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. 'Je suis juste content que tu ailles bien. Quand j'ai vu ce type te menacer… Seigneur. Je suis juste content que tu ailles bien.' Il toussa. 'Que vous alliez bien tous les deux.'

'Je ne pense pas qu'Alec se décrirait comme allant _bien_ là tout de suite,' dit-elle calmement. En fait, _il_ le ferait probablement, mais c'était difficilement le sujet.

Logan grimaça. Il sentit une précipitation irrationnelle de colère envers Alec parce qu'il était involontairement la pomme de la discorde entre Max et lui. 'Ecoute, si j'avais pensé qu'il y avait une chance, je n'aurais jamais…'

Il s'interrompit et se racla la gorge. 'Je suis désolé, Max.'

Elle le regarda enfin, puis affaissa les épaules et soupira. 'Tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi – ça m'a juste un peu secouée, c'est tout.' Elle s'arrêta et Logan ne trouvait rien à dire. Des phrases se suggérèrent à lui et furent rejetées; ses lèvres ne semblaient pas enclines à coopérer avec son cerveau. Max semblait avoir le même problème. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la bouche, changea d'avis et la referma. Elle glissa le long du mur et croisa ses jambes devant elle sur le sol.

'En fait, je voulais te parler. Hum.'

Logan attendit qu'elle continue, mais elle laissa ce 'hum' pendre dans l'air si comme c'était une phrase en soi. Il était suffisamment intimidé par sa colère qu'il ne la poussa pas à continuer, il se contenta de regarder ses ongles et attendit.

'Le truc c'est que… tout ça… m'a fait réfléchir à propos de… nous, et j'ai réalisé…' Elle fixait intensément ses genoux.

La gorge de Logan était sèche. Il essaya de réprimer la fureur qui mijotait dans son ventre, mais c'était difficile – il était convaincu de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings de leur propre chef. Il dû se concentrer pour garder le ton de sa voix régulier. 'Max-,' coassa-t-il.

'Logan s'il te plait – ce n'est pas facile. J'ai juste besoin de – cracher le morceau. Je pense que… tout ce temps, on a été séparé à cause de Manticore et du virus… on a présumé que rien ne changerait, qu'on pourrait juste tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que tous les obstacles disparaissent. Je suppose qu'on était naïf. Les gens changent et – et j'ai toujours tenu pour acquis que c'était ce que je voulais – parce que je ne pouvais pas l'_avoir_, avoir – hé bien, toi. Et j'ai réalisé…'

'Quoi?' Logan ne put éviter la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. C'était comme se faire arracher un pansement à un rythme de torture.

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Son front était plissé avec l'impossibilité de trouver une façon gentille de le dire. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira et continua d'une voix douce et mesurée, chaque mot investi de son propre poids attentif.

'J'ai réalisé que je ne ressens plus la même chose que ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'ai encore… Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie mais je pense que durant tout ce temps, on attendait d'être Roméo et Juliette, on se faisait des illusions. Je ne sais pas si on aurait jamais pu être – comme ça – mais, le truc… ce que j'essaye – ce que je veux dire c'est que… ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Plus maintenant.' Elle prit une autre respiration tremblante et continua de fixer ses genoux, laissant ses mots grossir et remplir le silence avec leur écho.

Logan grimaça. Sa langue avait un goût acide dans sa bouche. 'Purée, Max. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on pourrait me briser le coeur de façon aussi… inarticulée,' cassa-t-il, regardant un point à un mètre au-dessus de son oreille gauche.

'Je t'en prie, ne sois pas puéril avec ça, Logan,' murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

'Puéril?' cracha-t-il. 'Tu penses vraiment être en position de parler de _puérilité_, Max? Comment ça te va pour puéril: passe un an à attendre d'être avec le type que dont tu es soi-disant amoureuse, puis passe une nuit en compagnie d'un type qui est plus jeune et en meilleure santé, et change de bord!'

'Ne mêle pas Alec à la conversation. Ce n'est pas ça.'

'Tu ne me bernes pas, Max. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que _tout_ n'est pas lié à Alec.'

Elle lui lança un regard noir, sa culpabilité s'évaporant graduellement. 'Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas affecté par ce que je ressens pour Alec.'

Il renifla de façon dérisoire. 'Ouais. Que t'a-t-il dit, exactement? Que je suis trop _ordinaire_? Pas assez bien pour toi parce que je ne sais pas me déplacer à la vitesse du son? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que tu es une "créature unique, différente de toutes les autres"?'

Elle rencontra ses yeux avec un regard dur, mais ne répondit pas.

'Tu as oublié à cause de qui _nous_ ne pouvons pas être ensemble? Pratique pour lui, hein? Tu te souviens que tu le "détestes"?'

Un éclat de colère étira ses traits. 'Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne sais pas – hier soir, tu ne peux pas comprendre comment c'était…'

'Parce que je n'ai pas été fait dans un tube à essai?'

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

Il se mordit la lèvre et essaya une approche différente. 'Je suis désolé. C'est juste… Je sais, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être… d'avoir ta vie. Et de cette façon, je…' Sa gorge était serrée, rendant difficile de faire sortir les mots. 'Je suppose qu'Alec te comprendra toujours mieux que moi. Mais… tu a vécu une expérience effrayante… tu dois être exténuée. Juste – je t'en prie – ne prends pas de décisions drastiques avant d'avoir eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir, à tête reposée.'

Elle secoua la tête. 'Logan, je suis _désolée_.'

'Max – je t'en prie – réfléchi. Ne sois pas impulsive…tu es stressée là tout de suite, ne prends pas de décision que tu vas regretter…'

'Je suis sure-.'

'Peut-être _maintenant,_ mais…'

'Non!'

Elle se leva et se tourna pour poser son front contre le mur, respirant profondément. Après quelques secondes, elle lui fit face. 'Tu as peut-être raison.' Elle le vit commencer à sourire et se dépêcha de continuer. 'Non – tu as peut-être raison. Tu es un homme bien, tu te soucies des gens et tu _réfléchis _tout le temps et tu essayes de faire ce qui est bien. Tu es probablement bien pour moi. Tu es probablement – ce dont j'ai besoin. Je peux faire "tête reposée", je _peux_ écouter ma tête et je _sais_ que tu as peut-être raison. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Et je sais que ce n'est pas le moment d'être irresponsable, mais, bon sang, Logan – Alec a raison quand il dit que nos vies sont constamment menacées. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est essayer de rester en vie. Mais vraiment_ en vie._ Et si je serais peut-être morte demain, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ce qui est bien juste parce que c'est bien. Je dois – ce dont j'ai _besoin_ c'est – ce dont j'ai _envie_… je suis jeune, je _suis _impulsive, et… je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi – Je pense – peut-être que je l'étais, mais maintenant… plus maintenant. Et il -.'

Elle s'arrêta. Logan n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le reste. Elle devait le garder, s'assurer que les mots soient justes pour pouvoir les offrir à la bonne adresse.

'Quoi? Tu vas me dire que tu es amoureuse de _lui_?... Mon Dieu. Tu n'es pas la femme que je pensais que tu étais.'

Elle le regarda avec une expression sombre. La façon dont elle endurait ses remarques acerbes lui donnait envie de vomir. Il savait que son amertume n'aidait pas son cas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

'Alors, est-ce qu'Alec retourne ce… sentiment?' cracha-t-il. Bien sûr qu'il le retournait. Il avait toujours été clair qu'Alec ferait n'importe quoi pour lui prendre Max.

Max sembla vulnérable pour la première fois durant leur conversation. 'Je ne sais vraiment pas. Une minute, je pense que oui, et la suivante…' Elle remarqua son expression et se mordit la lèvre.

'Je vais aller voir Joshua. Je dois me changer… et je lui ai promis que je lui dirai quand Alec serait stable.' Elle rencontra son regard une dernière fois. 'Je suis désolée,' murmura-t-elle, et elle s'en alla.

'Ce n'est rien, Max,' dit-il doucement. 'Ce n'est pas de ta faute.'

- - - - - - - - -

Logan passa la tête par la porte. Il faisait calme et sombre, des moniteurs bipaient discrètement et un affreux transhumain avec un stéthoscope autour du cou ronflait âprement, affalé sur une chaise dans la pièce adjacente. Alec était le seul occupant de l'infirmerie improvisée à la hâte. Il était surélevé sur des oreillers avec les yeux légèrement fermés, pâle et faible. Logan se demanda s'il devrait revenir plus tard, mais il ouvrit quand même la porte. Elle grinça doucement, mais les ronflements n'hésitèrent pas.

Logan n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait ici. Il s'était à moitié convaincu que c'était le souci pour le bien-être du X5 qui l'avait fait naviguer dans le labyrinthe de corridors pour lui rendre visite durant sa convalescence. S'il était harcelé, il pourrait admettre qu'il était là pour une deuxième opinion sur la bombe que Max avait lâchée sur lui. C'était un peu plus proche de la vérité.

'Hey,' murmura-t-il.

Alec remua et loucha vers lui, comme si la faible lumière lui effarouchait les yeux.

'Logan?' coassa-t-il. 'Hey, mec. Comment tu vas?'

Logan présuma que la demande était une référence à son état misérable prévisible après que Max l'ait confronté et ne trouva aucune réponse non venimeuse. Au lieu de ça;

'Tu es dans un sale état,' dit-il platement.

Alec tenta un sourire affecté assez terne. 'Je pourrais te dire la même chose – tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit à t'inquiéter pour nous?'

Logan réprima la montée bouillante de colère. A quoi s'était-il attendu? Etait-il venu ici pour affronter les moqueries d'Alec? Où étaient ses instincts d'auto préservation? Ce 'nous', ce simple petit mot qui unissait Max et Alec dans sa signification, les deux pressés l'un contre l'autre dans l'espace de ce son bref… la nausée menaça de le submerger.

Alec fronça les sourcils, soulevant la tête des oreillers d'un demi centimètre. 'Sérieusement, mec, tu vas bien? Tu as l'air pire que moi.'

Logan tressaillit. Quelle quantité de sel Alec avait-il l'intention de frotter dans les blessures toujours écorchées du rejet de Max?

'Ouais,' affirma-t-il, avec un rire amer. Une lueur bleue inhabituelle fit ravaler à Alec le reste de ses taquineries. Il se demanda ce que Logan faisait là – ce n'était pas un secret qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement amis. Diable, vu toutes les raisons nobles derrière le conseil qu'il avait donné à Max, ce n'était pas l'idée d'un homme donnait une grande valeur à la vie d'Alec.

Logan baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter la vue de ce visage pâle, fatigué, séduisant et impassible. Il remarqua que les avant-bras d'Alec étaient vaguement encerclés par des sangles qui étaient attachées aux bords métalliques du lit.

'Ils t'ont attaché?' demanda-t-il familièrement.

Alec sembla surpris. Il baissa les yeux sur son bras, le levant à plusieurs centimètres du lit pour étirer la sangle à son maximum. 'Ouais, en quelque sorte. Apparemment si je remue trop dans mon sommeil, je pourrais faire bouger un point de suture. Le vieux Frank n'a pas envie de refaire tout le travail. Je ne sais pas si c'est très efficace, mais à mon avis, c'est pas très haut sur la liste des priorités à ce stade,' expliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

'Je ne vois pas comment ça t'empêche de bouger quand c'est aussi relâché.'

'Hé bien, ouais. Mais j'ai arrêté la limite à être réellement attaché.' Il sourit, mais Logan ne fit pas de même. Il souleva l'extrémité du surplus de sangles et le tordit entre ses doigts. Alec le regarda avec incertitude.

'Alors…' Logan se racla la gorge. Il était déterminé à ne pas montrer de faiblesse. Après tout, il ne serait probablement plus dans une telle situation de pouvoir face à son rival.

'Alors, j'ai parlé à Max…'

'Comment elle va?'

Logan lança un regard noir. 'Oh, tu sais. Comme toujours.'

Alec cligna des yeux, surpris et insulté par le manque de serviabilité de Logan. 'Où elle est maintenant?'

'Chez Joshua. Je pense qu'elle voulait nettoyer ton sang de ses vêtements.'

Alec sourit avec gêne. Logan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait même pas l'intention de _tenter_ une excuse. Quand il avait _fait semblant_ d'être avec Max, il avait été vaguement penaud, mais maintenant il semblait résolu à jubiler de sa victoire sous le nez de Logan.

Ce fut plus une saccade de colère qu'une pensée consciente qui le poussa à tirer sur la sangle, faisant claquer le bras d'Alec avec force contre le bord du lit et le gardant en place.

Alec essaya en vain de le bouger, la bouche ouverte avec surprise. Sa paume agrippa l'air, levée autant que la sangle serrée le permettait. Il était tellement pris de court qu'au moment où il voulu recourir à son autre bras, Logan avait déjà tendu la main pour la sangle correspondante et tiré à la même hauteur, surtout pour se protéger du châtiment d'Alec.

'Hey!' s'exclama Alec lorsqu'il regagna la capacité de parler. 'Ce n'est pas – marrant.' Il tendit ses épaules pour lutter contre les liens, puis réprima un cri de douleur quand le mouvement tira sur les muscles blessés de son dos. 'Allez, mec. Garde les plaisanteries pour quand j'irais mieux et qu'on sera sur un pied d'égalité,' haleta-t-il.

'Je crois que c'est le plus proche qu'on n'ait jamais été d'un pied d'égalité.' Il regarda Alec de haut en bas et remarqua le bandage sur son flanc, propre hormis quelques endroits où le sang avait suinté au travers des points de suture. 'Ca semble douloureux.'

Alec suivit son regard, perdu. 'Pas trop. Comparé à mon dos,' admit-il distraitement. Il regarda à nouveau le visage de Logan. Son expression était illisible. 'Ecoute, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?'

Même pour lui-même, Logan n'avait pas de réponse. La colère n'avait conduit ici et maintenant il devait valider ses actions d'une façon ou d'une autre. La haine et la fureur grondèrent en lui. Comment est-ce qu'Alec pouvait jouer aux idiots comme ça? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une excuse.

'Max m'a dit,' dit-il, les dents serrées. 'Elle m'a dit pour…'

Alec sentit un pincement de culpabilité et d'appréhension. Il se souvenait s'être réveillé sur un sol froid avec les lèvres de Max sur les siennes, avoir senti ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il vomissait sur le sol, l'avoir taquinée et puis – l'avoir embrassée. Oh, merde. Mais vraiment, ç'avait été la faute de Max. Pourquoi l'avait-elle dit à Logan? Pour s'alléger la conscience? _Merci, Max…_

Bizarrement, 'c'est elle qui a commencé' ne semblait pas être une défense qui serait bien reçue. Logan ne donnait l'air d'être… aussi équilibré que d'habitude. En fait, l'approche la plus prudente à ce stade était probablement d'appeler à l'aide. Mais Alec avait sa fierté, aussi.

Il essaya d'avoir l'air coupable, mais une grande partir de lui était contrariée de devoir s'excuser pour ce baiser. 'Logan, c'était juste – Je veux dire, on pensait qu'on allait _mourir…_' offrit-il.

Logan lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. C'était un coup de poing faible; le coup de poing d'un homme dont le corps agissait sans la conviction de son esprit, un homme craignant les conséquences. Mais ce fut assez pour faire claquer la tête d'Alec sur le côté et le pousser à raidir les muscles de son dos, qui hurlèrent en protestation. Alec ferma fermement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne.

'Seigneur…' haleta-t-il pour personne en particulier. Est-ce que Frank n'aurait pas dû se réveiller? Est-ce que ces moniteurs marchaient au moins? Il maudit l'ADN qui rendait son rythme cardiaque si élevé qu'il était relativement sans réaction face aux stimuli. Il cligna des yeux. La pièce tanguait. Il était censé se reposer après une perte spectaculaire de sang. Il fléchit les doigts avec frustration. Il expira lentement et ouvrit les yeux. Logan jouait avec un scalpel. Oh, merde.

'Logan, allez. Je sais que tu es bouleversé – Je ne suis pas sûr de _pourquoi_ – mais tu n'as pas envie de faire ça. Tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme.'

'Ouais, parce que je suis juste inoffensif, pas vrai? Ordinaire. Sûr. _Sensible_. Peut-être que tu m'as poussé trop loin.'

'Je ne t'ai rien fait!' protesta Alec, entouré par la culpabilité de savoir que ce n'était pas _tout à fait_ vrai. Ces bips _avaient_ accéléré. Où était Frank? Toujours en train de ronfler? _Comment?_ Seigneur.

'Vraiment? Donc, le fait que Max ait laissé tombé notre relation – n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est ça, c'est ton histoire…?'

Les yeux d'Alec s'écarquillèrent. 'Je suis désolé, mec… mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas…' Une lueur d'espoir germa dans sa conscience – mais il l'a banni. Ce n'était pas le moment pour des rêveries stupides.

'Arrête ça! Arrête… de jouer aux innocents,' supplia Logan en un murmure angoissé. Il soupesa pensivement le petit scalpel dans une main. 'Je pourrais te tuer, là maintenant,' ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Alec se raidit. La douleur s'enflamma, mais il l'ignora. 'Ouais, ça pourrait arriver,' convenu-t-il d'une fois régulière. 'Mais si tu veux mon avis – ce que, manifestement, tu ne veux pas – ce serait une réaction excessive pour un… baiser.' Il finit avec un simple murmure.

Logan tendit un bras tremblant, porteur de scalpel. Sa pointe n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la peau d'Alec et le tremblement violent d'Logan rendait ses mouvements imprévisibles. Une partie de Logan criait _qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang?_ Et d'autres parties essayaient frénétiquement de construire une excuse qui tiendrait toujours quand son esprit reprendrait un contrôle rationnel.

'Est-ce que tu l'aimes?' demanda-t-il, sa voix trompeusement ferme.

Alec le regardait avec de grands yeux. Peur – il avait peur. Logan ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Il supposait qu'un homme ayant connu aussi récemment la sensation d'être poignardé, aurait une répugnance saine à la ressentir à nouveau.

'Est-ce que tu l'aimes?!'

'Je pense – oui. Oui!'

'Tu l'as toujours aimée.'

Alec secoua la tête, pas avec déni, juste une sorte de geste de désespoir. 'Seigneur. J'en sais rien, mec. C'est quoi l'amour?'

'Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humour pour un débat philosophique avec toi, Alec.'

Alec leva ses mains restreintes aussi haut qu'il le put avec reconnaissance, avec plus ou moins la même attitude avec laquelle il avait montré ses mains tendues au tireur. 'Je peux voir ça,' concéda-t-il.

'Max t'aime… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit. Mais il y a _trois jours_, c'est moi qu'elle aimait. Ca n'arrive pas; les gens changent, mais pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?'

'Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'elle ne te pardonnera jamais – qu'elle ne sera jamais avec toi – si tu me tues.'

'Je pourrais enfoncer ce couteau dans le trou dans ton dos. Défaire ces sangles, ils penseront que tu as défait tes points de suture dans ton sommeil, comme ils le craignaient. C'était une mesure préventive assez légère.'

'Tu devrais être assez confiant que je ne survivrais pas pour raconter des histoires sur toi,' siffla Alec. C'était sûrement un cauchemar. Logan ne se comportait pas comme ça. Si seulement il était libre pour pouvoir se pincer. Une partie téméraire de lui était curieuse de voir si Logan pouvait vraiment être poussé _aussi_ loin. Mais surtout, il suivait les mouvements du couteau avec une anticipation horrifiée, et répétait _pitiénonpitiénonpitiénon_ dans sa tête. Quelque part, profondément dans sa conscience, la voix de Logan était en mode répétition… _'__Max t'aime… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit__.' _Etait-ce comme avant, quand elle avait menti pour repousser Logan, ou…? Bordel ! Concentration! Couteau!

Logan serra les dents et raffermit son bras avec son autre main.

'Ce serait triste pour toi, hein? Survive aux Familiers et une grosse partie des forces de police de Seattle et puis…' La lame était plus proche que jamais, mais sa résolution, elle, semblait plutôt s'affaiblir. Il s'étrangla sur un bref rire hystérique.

'Allez, Logan,' pressa Alec d'une voix basse, les yeux fixés avec prudence sur la main tenant la lame qui était maintenant trop près pour être vue. 'Ne te fais pas ça. "Le Veilleur", champion des opprimés – tu es un homme bien. Tu ne veux pas devenir le type qui a assassiné un ami pour une fille.'

Logan ne bougea pas. Ses lèvres se tordirent avec colère; comment Alec osait-il le traiter avec condescendance, même maintenant?

'D'accord, alors – ne fais pas ça à Max,' essaya Alec. 'Elle ne mérite pas de perdre une autre personne dans sa vie – ni de te perdre. Elle croit en toi – ne la déçois pas.'

Les yeux de Logan se durcirent.

'Ah, merde! Ne _me_ fais pas ça !'

Le visage de Logan resta impassible une seconde, puis il cligna des yeux et sourit d'un air suffisant. Il recula une main et, durant une seconde, Alec pensa qu'elle allait plonger en avant et se prépara, mais Logan desserra ses doigts et le scalpel alla heurter le sol. Logan le fixa comme s'il était surpris de l'avoir trouvé dans sa main. Il se passa une main sur la bouche et fit quelques pas tremblants en arrière. 'Bon sang,' marmonna-t-il. Il ne regardait pas Alec.

Après une minute ou deux, il leva la tête et rencontra le regard d'Alec durant une seconde, fit un petit signe de tête et puis se tourna de façon engourdie pour se diriger vers la porte.

'Logan?' appela doucement Alec. 'Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ait fait du mal. Mais si… tu as raison et que j'en suis la raison – Je ne suis pas assez désolé pour lui dire non.'

Logan acquiesça silencieusement sans se retourner et continua de marcher. Dans l'embrassure de la porte, Alec l'appela à nouveau.

'Et – Logan. Si tu essaies encore une fois de me menacer, je te tue.'

Logan ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis il disparut.

Alec laissa retomber sa tête contre les oreillers. Ses bras étaient toujours pressés inconfortablement contre les côtés en métal du lit.

Néanmoins, il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

- - - - - - - - -

Alec se réveilla avec un tressautement, en état d'alerte sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le visage de Max se matérialisa devant lui et il soupira de soulagement.

'Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Comment ça se fait que ces sangles soient aussi serrées? Tu n'as pas tiré sur les points de suture, n'est-ce pas?'

'Non, c'est juste une précaution.'

'Je dois les laisser?'

'Non, bouge-les.'

Elle obéit gentiment, fronçant les sourcils devant les légères marques rouges laissées sur sa peau. 'Comment tu te sens?'

Il grimaça vers elle, mais dit 'mieux'.

'Mieux que quoi?' pressa-t-elle avec suspicion.

'Hum, que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié.'

Elle ricana. 'Ouais.' Elle se percha sur le côté du lit, sa cuisse pressée contre la sienne à travers plusieurs couches de tissu. Sa proximité attira son attention. Il se rappela de certaines choses que Logan avait dites…

'Ecoute, Alec… Après tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir; je sais que c'était intense, mais j'ai besoin de savoir…' elle déglutit '…si tu pensais ce que tu as dit.'

'Quelle partie?' répondit innocemment Alec, pensant au moment où il s'était tenu dans un couloir d'hôpital éclairé par des nuances de désespoir, à regarder le sang fleurir sur sa gorge et à cracher trois mots comme un cri de guerre…

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il sourit d'un air affecté. Il aimait la regarder se mettre en colère face à sa propre obstination. Est-ce que ça serait de bon augure pour une relation? Probablement pas. Oh tant pis.

'Mon Dieu! Tu es tellement agaçant.'

'Merci Max. J'essaye. Mais il est inutile de m'appeler Mon Dieu.'

'Argh!' hurla-t-elle avec frustration.

Il rit et toussa. 'Ecoute…' dit-il éventuellement. 'Oui. Je le pensais, mais si ça rend les choses plus faciles… Je peux le contredire en un battement de coeur.'

'Ne le fais pas.'

Il rencontra ses yeux et fut surpris de les voir briller de larmes.

'Ca ne marchera jamais,' murmura-t-elle.

'On ne sait pas tant qu'on n'a pas essayé.'

'Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à "regarde avant de sauter"?'

'Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça? A moins que je ne parlais d'un saut au sens propre parce que, c'est juste évident, tu sais…'

'Hé bien, alors,' interrompit-elle avec un doigt sur ses lèvres. 'Sautons.'

Elle l'embrassa doucement, chastement, sur les lèvres, mais quelque chose dans le tremblement de sa bouche promettait quelque chose de plus.

Elle sembla presque timide, mais aussi triomphante. Elle s'étendit sur le lit à côté de lui, faisant attention à ne pas mettre de poids sur lui qui écraserait ses blessures contre le lit.

'Alec?'

'Ouais?'

'Pourquoi tu as dis, dans le van, que tu ne…'

'Van?'

'Il y avait un van.'

'Quand?'

'Comment tu _crois_ qu'on est revenu ici?'

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, fronçant les sourcils de façon introspective. 'Je pense… probablement… par magie?' essaya-t-il éventuellement.

Elle ricana. 'Essaye encore, Cendrillon.'

'Une citrouille?'

'Non.'

'N'importe quel légume?'

'Alec – tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir parlé dans le van?'

'Nope…'

'Tu te souviens être revenu ici?'

'Hum… pas vraiment. Mais je me souviens de Frank qui enlève le couteau.' Il grimaça avec le souvenir.

'C'est un choix assez pauvre de mémoire sélective,' commenta-t-elle. Elle porterait la vision de l'agonie dans ses yeux à cet instant avec elle jusqu'à sa tombe.

'Pourquoi, le van était une partie particulièrement bonne?'

'Pas… en fait. Non.' Hah. _"Echanger des sentiments". "__Je peux le contredire en un battement de coeur__". Pas si vite, mon amour…_

'C'était quoi la meilleure partie? J'espère que je ne rate pas de vrais bijoux.'

Elle ferma les yeux et détendit sa tête contre l'oreiller pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille. 'C'est ça la meilleure partie.'

Il sourit de façon endormie. 'Je ne la raterais pour rien au monde.'

_A suivre…_


	10. Part 10

**(10)**

**Epilogue**

Alec descendit avec fracas les escaliers vers le centre de commandes. Il était déjà en retard, mais d'un autre côté, ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce qu'il soit à l'heure. Il fléchit ses épaules raides tandis qu'il cherchait du regard la veste dont il s'était débarrassé pendant qu'il travaillait, quelques heures plus tôt.

La blessure sur son dos rendait toujours certains mouvements douloureux, mais on lui avait assuré que ça cicatrisait aussi vite qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. Alors que ses points de suture étaient enlevés après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité, il s'était plaint au toubib Greg qu'il était _censé_ avoir été conçu pour cicatriser rapidement, et il s'était fait répondre laconiquement que c'était peut-être le cas, mais qu'il n'avait _pas_ été conçu pour se faire poignarder dans le dos. Cela, supposait Alec, était probablement vrai, même si rien ne l'aurait étonné de la part de Manticore.

Il ramassa la veste et se tourna pour partir. Il s'arrêta avec surprise quand il remarqua Logan, penché sur un ordinateur dans le coin, ses yeux détournés comme s'il espérait qu'Alec partirait sans le voir.

Alec se redressa un peu. La vue du pirate informatique lui donnait la chair de poule, mais il n'allait pas laisser ce fait l'affecter.

'Hey,' salua-t-il brièvement.

Logan se retourna, forçant la fausse surprise. 'Alec! Hey… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici aussi tard.'

'J'ai laissé ma veste.' Il la souleva nonchalamment avec une main pour lui montrer.

'Oh.' Une pause. 'Comment va ton dos?'

Il sentit un pincement colérique entre ses omoplates, mais le repoussa comme quelque chose de psychologique.

'Greg a bougé mes points de suture hier.'

'C'est super.' Une autre pause. 'Comment ça se fait que ce n'était pas Frank?'

'Oh…' Alec sourit avec lassitude. 'Je suppose que tu n'as pas entendu la nouvelle. Il se trouve que Frank a été renvoyé des cours de médecine avancée à Manticore. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, le pauvre bougre– mais un défaut nerveux lui provoque des crises de panique quand il doit s'occuper de blessures. Après avoir retiré le couteau de mon dos, il a bu jusqu'à atteindre un état de stupeur avec l'aide d'une caisse presque entière de Scotch.'

Logan souleva les sourcils et rit de bon coeur.

'Tu sais - Frank a été mort pour le reste du monde pendant six bonnes heures. Si je m'étais défait un point de suture, il y a beaucoup de chances qu'il ne se serait pas réveillé. Tu m'as peut-être accidentellement sauvé la vie.'

Logan cligna des yeux, puis hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

Aucun ne bougea pendant un moment.

'Tu ne lui as pas dit?'

Alec secoua la tête.

'Elle n'aime pas quand les gens gardent des secrets.'

Alec fronça les sourcils avec irritation. 'Quel bien ça ferait si je lui disais? Elle serait bouleversée, tu serais malheureux. Ca ne m'aiderait pas à me sentir mieux. La vérité n'est pas un absolu, Logan. Qui était-ce – Keats? – "Beauté est vérité et vérité beauté…"'

'"Voilà tout ce que l'on sait sur terre et tout ce qu'il faut savoir."'

'Ouais. Hé bien, c'est des conneries. Si tout le monde finit blessé en disant la vérité, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.'

'Et j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais juste un menteur compulsif.'

'Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Des couches, comme un oignon. Pas juste un joli visage.'

'Et – Keats?'

'Pour séduire la femme d'une cible.'

'C'est vrai?'

'Peut-être. Qui s'en soucie?'

Logan ricana.

'Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Max t'avait dit qu'elle m'avait embrassé dans cet hôpital. A première vue, on dirait qu'elle était juste cruelle avec toi, mais d'un autre côté… sa conscience a toujours été moins… flexible que la mienne mine.'

'Elle ne me l'a pas dit. C'est toi. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de moi,' confessa Logan. Sa voix se brisa à la fin. La blessure était toujours à vif, mais il était honteux de son comportement, et il devait admettre qu'il ne la méritait probablement plus.

Alec souleva un sourcil. 'Elle ne rend pas les choses faciles,' murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Logan.

'Mais elle en vaut la peine,' murmura Logan. Il regardait par terre.

Pendant un long moment, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, immobiles et évitant le regard de l'autre. Il y avait une pointe de réconciliation dans l'air, mais Alec sentait qu'il était trop tôt pour ça. Les deux ressentaient encore la sensation des souffrances des évènements de la semaine précédente.

'Je dois y aller. Joshua fait ses célèbres macaronis au fromage avec des petits hot dogs.'

Logan agita vaguement la main et se tourna vers son ordinateur. Puis il se retourna.

'Alec?' Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. 'Merci.'

Alec fit un hochement de tête en retour. Il s'attarda sur le seuil. Il ne voulait pas vraiment pardonner aussi facilement. Logan lui avait fichu la trouille de sa vie quand il était vulnérable et souffrant. Il ne le dirait pas à Max, mais il n'était pas non plus vraiment prêt à laisser le tout passer.

'Logan…' dit-il doucement. Il y eut une pause pendant qu'il luttait contre son impulsion de punition. Eventuellement, après avoir ouvert et puis fermé la bouche quelques fois, il murmura, 'Ne t'approche pas de moi.'

Il se tourna et s'en alla. Son dos le lancinait, mais il était réchauffé par le savoir que si elle savait, Max serait fière de lui.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alec poussa la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper. Joshua faisait remuer quelque chose sur le fourneau tout en bavardant de façon animée avec Max, qui était assise sur une caisse en bois retournée devant la table de fortune, souriant le sourire légèrement paniqué d'un auditeur qui avait totalement perdu le fil de l'histoire.

Joshua fit une pause dans son anecdote enthousiaste quand Alec entra pour s'exclamer 'Alec!' et traverser la pièce pour l'enlacer, laissant une traînée de sauce s'égoutter de la cuillère qu'il portait.

'Tu es en retard,' observa Max, sans se lever.

'Je sais,' convenu-t-il. 'Je suis tout à fait méprisable.' Il la prit gentiment par les épaules et l'attira sur ses pieds, l'embrassant légèrement sur le front. Il rapporta un bouquet assez pathétique de roses, couleur orange criard, de derrière son dos. Elle sourit et enterra son visage dedans, absurdement contente.

'Pas entièrement méprisable,' concéda-t-elle généreusement.

Alec la laissa chipoter dans la collection de vaisselle mal assortie et fendillée de Joshua, à la recherche de quelque chose pour déposer les fleurs, et boita jusqu'au fourneau. 'Ca sent merveilleusement bon.' Ca avait une odeur affable, mais il n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Il tendit une main pour goûter la sauce et Joshua le frappa gentiment avec la cuillère.

'Attends! C'est une surprise.'

'Des macaronis surprises? Mes préférés.'

'Avec des petits hot dogs,' corrigea sincèrement Joshua.

Max avait trouvé une tasse avec une grenouille dessus et essayait d'arranger les fleurs pour qu'elles tombent en un éventail régulier mais naturel. Le design vert blafard jurait horriblement avec la couleur douteuse des roses. Finalement, elle reprit sa place sur la caisse et admira son travail.

Alec se glissa derrière elle pour chuchoter dans son oreille. 'Garde ton travail de jour.'

Elle couina avec surprise, puis s'appuya facilement contre son torse.

'Manticore a négligé l'arrangement floral dans mon éducation.'

'Dommage… peut-être que tu pourrais reprendre l'école. Apprendre comment danser et cuisiner et des manières tant que tu y es.'

'Je sais danser! Et Joshua sait cuisiner et il n'y a rien qui… cloche… avec mes… manières… quoi?' Il riait. Elle lui marcha sur le pied, mais sans trop de conviction. 'Tu n'es pas en position de commenter mes manières,' marmonna-t-elle d'un air pincé.

Il lui chatouilla les flancs et elle se tordit, couinant avec protestation, puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule pour le regarder à l'envers.

'Où est-ce que tu as eu les roses?'

'Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, Maxie.'

'Ce qui veut dire que tu les as chipées dans le jardin d'une pauvre vieille femme.'

'Max! Je suis vexé.'

'Ce qui veut dire que j'ai raison.'

'La couleur suggère un peu qu'elles ont poussé ici, à TC… ça doit être le résultat d'une fuite chimique.'

Max fronça les sourcils. 'Ce n'est pas une… laide couleur.'

'Je ne pense pas que ce soit naturel.'

'Hé bien, on ne l'est pas plus.' Elle se retourna dans le cercle de ses bras et rencontra ses yeux. 'Je trouve qu'elles sont magnifiques.' Elle l'embrassa longuement, ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'aurait dû être étrange, s'adapter à une telle intimité avec quelqu'un qui avait fait partie de sa vie de façon platonique pendant une année. Mais ça venait si naturellement – elle s'ajustait parfaitement dans ses bras.

Elle se recula et ouvrit les yeux. 'Tu devrais t'asseoir. Comment va ton dos'

Il roula les yeux mais obéit, la laissant le guider jusqu'au divan défraîchi de Joshua. 'Ca va.'

Elle lui fit une grimace. Après un moment de réflexion, elle se glissa derrière le divan et attrapa son t-shirt, le levant jusqu'à ses épaules pour révéler la laide cicatrice de deux centimètres. Elle avait toujours une couleur vive mais elle avait rétréci en une ligne étroite. Les marques rouges et brochées de chaque côté montraient d'où les points de suture étaient sortis. Mais la peau environnante semblait en bonne santé. Elle se tordit les lèvres, à moitié satisfaite, puis tira son t-shirt par dessus sa tête et le posa sur le dossier du divan.

'Max!' pleurnicha-t-il de façon indignée. 'Si tu voulais m'enlever mon t-shirt, tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'est…'

'Pourquoi je devrais demander?' demanda-t-elle espièglement, contournant le divan pour venir devant lui. Elle le repoussa contre le divan avec une main à plat sur son torse et s'agenouilla devant lui pour inspecter les autres blessures. L'endroit où elle avait fait de la chirurgie amateur sur son épaule n'avait pour marque qu'une fine ligne rose. La blessure par balle était toujours légèrement enflammée mais s'était refermée proprement. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de marque sur lui pour témoigner de leur récentes mésaventures.

'Satisfaite?' demanda-t-il impatiemment.

'Pas trop mal.'

'_Pas trop mal_,' il l'imita avec incrédulité.

Elle acquiesça, souriante, et lui tendit son t-shirt. Elle attira son regard quand sa tête émergea par le col et lui fit un clin d'oeil conspirateur. 'Pas mal du tout.'

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux avec consternation devant le bruit que Joshua faisait en tapotant le côté de sa casserole avec la cuillère, faisant éclabousser encore plus de sauce sur la cuisine de fortune et lui-même.

'Prêt,' annonça-t-il fièrement.

Max se leva et tira Alec sur ses pieds. Ils se perchèrent sur des caisses en bois et attendirent humblement d'être nourris. Joshua servit le résultat de ses labeurs culinaires et les rejoignit.

Personne n'eut besoin de complimenter Joshua sur sa cuisine; la façon affamée avec laquelle ils se mirent à manger était assez d'affirmation. Ils mangèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence sympathique. Après un moment, Max s'arrêta avec sa fourchette planant dans l'air.

'Tu sais, j'ai vu Logan aujourd'hui.'

Alec ne cligna pas des yeux. 'Ouais, moi aussi. Il semble bien aller, étant donné les circonstances.'

Max mordilla sa lèvre. 'Ouais, je suppose. Il l'a assez mal pris au début… J'espère qu'il va s'habituer à l'idée de... nous. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.'

'Ca peut être un type utile à avoir dans les parages,' concéda Alec de façon ambiguë.

Max fronça légèrement les sourcils devant l'écho d'insensibilité dans le commentaire. 'Il a toujours de l'importance pour moi,' avoua-t-elle. 'Il en aura toujours. Et en tous les cas, je me sens responsable.'

Joshua fit un doux bruit apaisant et Alec lui lança vivement un regard.

'Je _suis _responsable,' corrigea-t-elle.

'C'est la vie,' dit brièvement Alec.

Joshua acquiesça sincèrement son accord. 'Certaines personnes ont de la chance, d'autres non,' gargouilla-t-il d'un air énigmatique.

Max se tordit amèrement les lèvres et serra la main d'Alec. 'Ouais – certaines personnes naissent libres et d'autre se font poignarder dans le dos.'

Alec secoua la tête. 'C'est nous qui avons de la chance, Max.'

Elle tourna des yeux incrédules vers lui. Son expression lui demandait s'il avait oublié _tout_ ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente.

'Hé bien – on est en vie. Gem et son bébé ont leur tryptophane – on a ce qu'on est allé chercher. Et-.'

'On a une famille,' ajouta Joshua. 'Max, Alec, Joshua, Mole, Gem, Dalton… tous les autres.'

Max fut touchée par leur sensiblerie, mais sceptique face à leur optimisme.

'Jusqu'au jour où ils décideront de nous faire exploser.' La colère dans sa voir était remplacée par une tristesse fatiguée du monde. 'On ne sera peut-être jamais libres, vraiment libres. Et on a tellement souffert.' Elle regardait Alec, qui grimaça subrepticement en se rapprochant d'elle.

'Je m'en sortirai, Max. _On_ va s'en sortir.'

Elle posa la tête contre son épaule. 'Tu dis ça tout le temps,' commenta-t-elle tristement. Sa voix se brisa avec affection et peine.

'Hé bien, c'est vrai. Ca ira – peut-être pas jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne cette utopie que tu imagines, où on est accepté et où personne ne veut tuer d'autres personnes.'

Elle sourit avec mélancolie.

'Mais, tu sais,' conclut-il doucement. 'Jusqu'à demain.'

- - - - - - - - - -

_Fini! Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté cette histoire! Ca motive énormément à poursuivre la traduction ! Et je m'excuse de tout cœur pour avoir fait traîner en longueur la traduction… En espérant quand même que l'histoire valait la peine d'attendre ^^ _


End file.
